The Revolution
by LilWinx
Summary: Strigoi lurk in every corner of the Earth, will Rose and Dimitri finally kill their leader? Restore peace among Moroi and Dhampirs, or will Rose lose the most important person in her life, for the sake of the elimination of Strigoi...plz read and review
1. The Revolution

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction, it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released**

**A/N – This is the sequel to my last story Lovers Denial, read it before reading this one. Feel free to find it...would make more sense...if ya read it...**

**Oh and there is an M scene in this chapter…coz yeah I put this as T**

**Chapter One – The Revolution**

With Adrian alive and Moroi, Spirit users will be our most prized. Adrian and Lissa is among one of them. It is a key to eliminating the race of Strigoi. Even though it may rise again, it will be their weakness to have Spirit Users among Guardians.

Tomorrow was my graduation, and Titania promised that I would be guaranteed in receiving Lissa as my Moroi but thing was, all Spirit users were now assigned 3 Guardians for battle. So Lissa has another 2 guardians to be assigned. Dimitri requested for Adrian so then, we could be together, as Lissa and Adrian would continue learning for each other. I sometimes wondered why Dimitri would still request Adrian after what had happen between Adrian and him, but he was only doing what was best for me and our relationship. I was pregnant but got an abortion, due to Dimitri's persuasion. But it was most likely the best thing that can happen as we had a future war on our hands.

Strigoi had no idea what was coming to them, Moroi were trained and ready for a battle. 2 guardians were assigned to Fire Users only for the battle and one must be their own guardian. Infusers, or Moroi who infused stakes had a great big job ahead of them. Spirit users must infuse the stake themselves during the battle. Tatiana seemed to be pleased with this breakthrough. You know, with the Healers and Spirit Users.

There were many protest against this especially with Water, Air and Earth users but with me and Dimitri as leader of St. Vladimir's Moroi training, we are currently figuring out ways for the Air users and waters users. As they are really difficult to figure out...

I lay there with many things on my mind, Dimitri…his sexy body on top of me, kissing my neck. He was hot as! We were in his room, this time there were no interruptions, not Strigoi attacks… hopefully… and especially no lust spell involved. It didn't seem like anything really bothered him, even though we weren't supposed to be having sex because we needed to be thinking about attack manoeuvres for Air and Water users. Earth could be easy, use the Earth to hold a Strigoi down for the stab…but what kind of girlfriend would I be if I was thinking about a war and not embracing the sex…

That's when he suddenly stopped

"What's wrong," I ask.

"Are you thinking about the manoeuvres?" He asks on top of my question.

"Maybe, more like 'Was' come on, don't stop!" I was trying to hide the fact that I was.

He got up out of bed, and walked to the edge of the room, he stood there for a while, he just stood there for like a second then started moving his hands around in circles, I remember living in the human world, I watched a cartoon, just like this...what was it?...that's right Avatar the Last Airbender…yeah that is what he looked like, as if her were bending the elements. I started laughing at the thought. Dimitri was air bending…HAHA!

But as a little time went on, I figured he was doing Karate, something that I hadn't seen him do before, maybe a little but not much, his fighting skills were more of a general punch and kick. But these were flowing movements like Karate, some sharp sudden jolts of movement but effective. That's it Air and Water users could use their abilities as Karate style! GENIUS!

"Smart! Nice now, let's continue, come on, let's not have stupid manoeuvres take over." I say, in the sexiest tone I have, but to me wasn't sexy enough. Still it made him come back to the bed.

"Hmm, so what did you think?" He asks

"Shh…" That's all I do, quieten him. I kiss him deeply and embrace it.

"Roza…you make me so happy you know that?"

"Nah Ah, I disagree…YOU make me happy…ok now I feel like I'm high on drugs." I say, when all my muscles tense. There was a knock at the door, I look at the time it was 7:30am. "Oh God!" I burst out laughing, but Dimitri quickly covers my mouth and shoves me under the bed. "Oww…Gosh…"

"Dimitri? What is going on in there?" says the mysterious voice on the other side of the door, I couldn't recognise it. Who was this? What did they want? Dimitri was rushing to put a pair of shorts on. I try and slip on some kind of protection. He opens the door and there she was, Tasha Ozera, I jump up in shock and smash my head on the top of the bed.

"What was that?" Tasha jumps.

"I…er that was my…Cat…" Dimitri says trying to save us.

"Cat? I didn't know you had a cat?"

"I bought it...Yesterday…Yeah…" I was about to burst out laughing

"Can I see it?" She asks, she was walking closer to the bed.

"Wait!" He yells "The cat doesn't like strangers," He kicks the bed and I force out a growl, more of a meow, but close enough.

"Oh…I see…well Dimka, I won't disturb you and your…Cat…" She puts a whole load of emphasis on the word cat, and she leaves the room.

"She's gone…" He says in a whisper under the bed.

"I can see that…" I got out from under the bed and lean to the ledge, and burst out laughing, he joins me in our hysteria of laughing.

"Roza…My Cat…" He says, still laughing at me. "Grrr…." He was trying to replicate my little growl, which was cute.

**A/N Hoped you liked that one…I like this chapter…funny…well to me anyway…Meow…Grrrr… HAHA! ~**

**~LilWinx**


	2. The Graduation

I had just remembered! My graduation was in about an hour and I wasn't half ready…! I had already done the test and receive the promise mark. But today was something different all together.

"Holy Macaroni! Graduation!" I scream

"Huh…True…Go on, go get back, get ready." Dimitri says hastening me out of the room…as if hiding something…like his real feelings for Tasha? Or me? But what was I to question this when today I was graduating and most likely going to be a Guardian today!

I got back to Lissa's room, where Tasha and Lissa were fixing Lissa's hair.

"Where have you been?" Lissa asks as I walk closer to the dressing table. She tries to stand up but Tasha just pushes her back down. Yuck! What was she doing here?

"I…er…went for a walk this morning…clear my head…it is graduation!" I didn't want to tell Lissa what really happened last night…not necessarily anyway…its graduation…not any War meeting…or maybe a sexual relations meeting…

"Oh I see…then come on I got you dress ready for you!" and there it was the dress, a light blue silk dress…

"It's beautiful…but I'm not going to wear this for the graduation ceremony…" I say.

"Of course not this is the dress for tonight...the ceremonial dress is behind it…"

"Right"

I went into the bathroom and changed it fit perfectly…but this was Lissa we're talking about…it tool like 30 minutes to fix my hair…but in the end I guess it was all worth it…Tasha wasn't even ready… we were all busy with Me and Lissa that she didn't have the time to fix up herself.

We all await in the Academy Dining Room. For the speeches and the random old boring stuff…like Kirova's 7 minute speeches…Yes I time them. But today it was exceptionally long…even though 7 minutes may not seem long…it is like 7 minutes of boring hell!

It was the official ceremony, Dimitri was sitting up on stage, looking down at me…I giggle and other novices turn and stare blankly...i force myself a straight face

We went through many novices and who they were assigned to. Moroi ceremonies were last. It turned out Eddie was assigned to Christian…Oh great! I see him a lot more~! I was, sadly, the last novice called up on stage…they read my scores…top of the class year… WHAT AN HONOUR…Ahem…I was assigned to Lissa…OBVIOUSLY? I went up onstage and collected my graduation certificate, Alberta congratulates me and says, "Lissa's other guardians won't be from the school" she whispers, trying hard, not the get it picked up by the microphone. I nod slowly and walk to the edge of the stage.

Dimitri was asked to give a speech about me as his student. He went on and on about the training…the complaints…yet, he said how much he envied me…how we should train as hard as I did…and become top of the class year. But he stops mid-sentence stares blankly into the back wall of the dining room. I turn and face the back wall and there she was in a red fire flowing dress…Tasha…BITCH! This is my graduation! No! You cannot have Dimitri! He is MY hunky man! MY MACHO! Other novices could see the fury in my eyes I was burning more that Tasha was, I turn to look at Dimitri she kept miming to _Relax_ but how could I relax…through the bond Lissa was saying the same thing…_Relax…You're becoming Strigoi…_When the words Strigoi sunk in, the smell of smoke became sharper and my senses were off the scale.

Tasha walked over to an empty seat and sat down. Dimitri looked at me..i was not facing the stage and had my head down.

"Rose…I have something to say…" He takes out his hand and invites me closer to the edge of the stage… "I love you…" Did he just?...He just…I leans down and kisses me…so passionate...Oh gosh…he just exposed us ONSTAGE! I kiss him back, man he was so…hot especially on stage…

"GET A ROOM!" Yells Christian from the Moroi seats. I pull back and gently hugs Dimitri. I see Kirova staring at us…shock…but it was true…loving each other and doing this is breaking a law. But I felt so good that everybody knew…even I could end up in a really horrible way.

We all gathered in the Moroi common room, a bit claustrophobic but it was better than the dining room. It was late at night already. Tasha walked up to us with Christian and Lissa.

"I'm Sorry, Tasha, I had a long think about what you told me yesterday, but there is only one person I love in this world…and she is standing in my arms…You look amazing, don't take this too hard." Dimitri says, he brushes Tasha's face, but she smiles. Christian looks at Dimitri and gives him a wink. He nods. I quickly change the subject.

"Where's Adrian, I haven't seen him since…the promise ceremony…" I ask

"He's at the Royal Court, recovering. But never mind that lets go!" Lissa says, jumping, all excited.

Life wasn't going to be as easy as previous generations anymore, this was going to be a war and no-one is going to interfere as long as Tatiana is in power.

"Where are we going?" I question.

"You'll see…" Christian replies, smirking on the way.

"Ok…" they drag me out into the courtyard, it had been gleamed up, plants were blooming sharply, most likely a job of Lissa and there stood Dimitri, in a suit, one he wasn't in earlier. "I..er…how'd you get here so quick?"

"Quick change…and you didn't notice but I took a shortcut."

"There is a shortcut? From the Moroi common room to here? What?" I bark.

"Yeah! He asked us to organise this, and in exchange for the knowledge of where the shortcut or well…secret passage in the courtyard." Christian says as he laughs.

"Uh Huh…" I nod, still confused.

"Rose, I have something to say…"

"Ok sure,"

"You know that I love you…lots and if I lose you in the war, I would find you, even if you are dead. But there is one thing that I want to do before anything happens,"

**A/N – Ok…Second Chapter…DONE! Can anyone guess what he wants to do? REVIEW =)~**

**~LilWinx**


	3. Proposal and Apologies

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction, it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released**

**A/N – Hehe…Forgot the disclaimer on the Chapter 2~ anyway…not many people reviewed…but still, I don't like leaving things unfinished. Especially things like this…**

**Chapter 3**

"Rose, Will you marry me? He kneels on the floor and holds out a rose,

"Ha! A rose, I'm Rose, funny…I get it!" I laugh

"Roza…" He was very impatient especially with a joke like that.

"Gimme a moment…" I say, he stares at me, awkwardly.

"What?" He said, I look towards Lissa and she is smiling, and nodding at the same time.

"Is this really a great time to get married? I mean with a future war."

"Yes, Roza, just to fight alongside a person that I will love forever,"

"That is something I cannot disagree on…" I mumble

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it is a yes." He lifts me of the ground and we kiss, like that wasn't supposed to happen. Me and Lissa watched a lot of these soapies, that were like this when they propose, how cliché. Without noticing Kirova had entered the courtyard, watching us. Had she heard us when Dimitri proposed?

"Rosemarie, I wish to talk to you" She yells. Dimitri lets go of me and I make my way towards her.

"Yes, Headmistress Kirova?" I begin to get worried.

"I have to tell the board about this…I know they won't approve, but tell me reasons that I shouldn't."

"There aren't many reasons as to why you shouldn't tell them. I know I breaking a law but there is really nothing I can do about it." I say, that was pretty much the truth, I can't stop people from finding out about us.

"Ok, for you I won't tell, you are one of our most prized guardians. Think of this as a graduation present, Oh…Congratulations…and have a great night" She turns and walks away. Well…that was awkward…

"I…er…Thank You…and you have great one too." I turn as well and head towards where Dimitri stood. He had his worried look on his face.

"What did she want?" Dimitri asks, still with his worry face on.

"Nothing, she just wanted to say that she was going to the Royal Court about us."

"What? NOTHING? YOU CALL THAT NOTHING? THAT AIN'T NOTHING!"

"Got Ya! She won't tell…we're apparently too important."

"You!" he begins to try and grab me, but I dodge, wow that was close, he attempts again, but I run back, we chase each other around the courtyard, Lissa and Christian join in the fun and attempts to team up with Dimitri to get me.

"Lissa! You traitor!" I yell, running at the same time.

"I'm Sorry but you are one tough cookie to catch so, 3 against one is fair!" Lissa screams as she joins up with Dimitri's side.

"What? Come on! Dimitri always beat me in training." I say, as they close in on me. "Never!" But I was too late, they cornered me, I was in the tightest corner of the courtyard near the edge of the dorms.

"I've got you now." Dimitri says, laughing, his laugh…so evil…Creepy…

"Oh Come on Lissa! A little help?" I ask

"No way! No fun." Lissa says, laughing. That's when Dimitri got me, he started to kiss me, playfully.

"Haha! This is it?" Christian says. "Maybe teaming up with Rose was a better idea."

"Rosemarie Hathaway! What do you think you are doing?" There she was, Janine Hathaway, my mother, she smiles and welcomes me into her arms, in run into them. A few months ago, I would have never considered running into her arms like that. "Sorry! I couldn't come earlier, but I wanted to talk to Abe first. He's coming tomorrow."

"Oh I see…" I manage to say, seeing Abe wasn't something on my mind, but he was my father.

"Don't worry, Roza. I'll be there with you." Dimitri says, wrapping his arms around my waist. I lean onto him, until I jump up from hearing footsteps coming closer.

"Rose" that familiar voice, Adrian.

"Adrian!" Lissa screams, running to him and jumping onto him.

"Hey, Lissa. Come on now, I'm here for serious business."

"Ok."

"Hey Dimitri, I heard about the application for me." I look at Dimitri, he's watching Adrian very carefully, watching for Strigoi movements. He moves in front of me, as if guarding me.

"What about it?" He says

"They declined it…" Adrian replies.

"Right…ok…"

"You're assigned to Lissa" Those words when he says Lissa, made him turn around, to look at me. Now there was no turning back, we were to guard Lissa, until one of us dies. How were we supposed to guard Lissa while we were getting married, what happens if I am about to die and Dimitri leaves Lissa unguarded to be by my side, or maybe the other way around? I look back at him, his face a worried, I know what he was thinking, we have to cancel everything.

"Don't even think about, we'll figure something out" Dimitri says confidently.

"Here," Adrian comes over to me and passes a note in an envelope. "Read it, don't show it to anybody else…I'm going to live at the Royal Court, and I'm not coming back here, my great aunt wants me to be with her at all times."

_Dear Rose,_

_You may not want to read this right now, but I need to tell you how I turned Strigoi, it is important to the war that will occur, when the time comes. The Strigoi that changed me is the longest living Strigoi in the world. He is planning to become leader of all Strigoi and begin to attack Moroi. More humans are being told about Strigoi and desire is off the scale, approximately the population of New York City is working with Strigoi now. Parts of the American Army has joined, So be aware that they now have access to helicopters, planes and computers. It will be one tough war. I have been working on a new weapon with a girl named Sydney, she's human and an alchemist. I learnt that humans had these things called guns where they shoot high powered metal bullets at you and you die. I got a hold of one, and invented the silver bullet. It is like a silver stake, but it is a bullet, it is still infused with magic, the infusers here are willing to infuse the bullets, inside the envelope is a gun and 3 bullets, I want you to try and kill a Strigoi with it…please! _

_Oh and I am SO SORRY for the things I have done to you in the past, and for letting myself become Strigoi. I love you~ as a sister…don't take that the wrong way._

_Your Truly, Adrian._

When I look up he had gone, most likely going to the airfield at the back of the school, onto the rich private jet that he has to himself.

Dimitri asked me many things about what Adrian said in the letter, although I wasn't paying any attention, everything flowed into my mind, like how but there was one thing that was missing, SPIRIT! In the silver bullets. I ran as fast as I could to the airfield, even though it was the furthest away. I made it to the airfield as Adrian was going up the stairs to the private jet, where Sydney stood at the top.

"SYDNEY!" I yell. She turns to look at me, and runs down the stairs. I run towards her and we hug!

"Hey! Wow! I thought you would have a bulging belly right now!" she laughs

"No, I had an abortion when I got back, there were too many…complications."

"Oh, well it was for the best."

"What are you doing here!"

"I was looking for the Queen actually and I wanted to stop by the school to see you, but security stopped me."

"Come stay here for a while, I'm heading to the Royal Court in a few days, Me and Dimitri need to discuss, tactics."

"Are you sure? You know that I can stay? Security is pretty tight."

"Yeah, I just need to talk to Alberta and you should be able to stay!"

"Ok then"

"One sec, I need to talk to Adrian."

I walk over the plane and climb the steps. Adrian was sitting, already strapped in and drinking.

"What about Spirit? Will that be infused?"

"No, I believe it only works by the Spirit user."

"Ok then, I'll see you in a few days then…"

"Doubt it." He mutters, barely audible. I walk out the door and down the steps, Sydney was flirting with the guardian, on airbase control.

"Sydney…Quit it…Let's go" I say, I turn to the guardian, "I'm taking her the Alberta" he nods and we walk towards the courtyard. Dimitri was still standing there, talking with Lissa and Christian, this night was chaotic, of all nights… From my engagement to a silver bullet gun.

"Hey Dimitri!" I walk into his arms and he kisses me on the cheek. "Lissa this is Sydney, she's an alchemist, I met her in Russia. Sydney this is Lissa Dragomir, my bond mate and Moroi."

"Hi!~ Nice to finally meet you" Lissa says shaking her hand.

"She'll be staying with us, and she'll come with us to the Royal Court."

"Ok." Dimitri says, but his face full of questions

"I have to go ask Alberta, so I will…see you…tonight." I say in a sexy tone. I turn in his arms and look at his gorgeous face, I use my fingers to tiptoe up his chest. My eyes flutter in excitement, but I close them and kiss him. I push out of his arms and take Sydney to Alberta.

DPOV

"I have to go ask Alberta, so I will…see you…tonight." She says, so sexy, but I was counting on her words. She pushes out of my arms and walks away. Lissa and Christian decided to head back into the dorms and have some fun, but I had better ideas, prepare for tonight, when Rose returns. But first a stopover, the party. I headed for the Moroi common room, Tasha was there dancing with Stan, Eddie was sitting there alone, until a young dhampir girl pulls him up to dance. A waiter, comes around with beer, the guy was on rollerblades. I snitched a beer and drinks, I shouldn't have too much.

RPOV

Where was he? I had got Sydney to the visitor dorms, and he wasn't in his room or my room? Dimitri had bailed on me? I was waiting outside his room, when he came walking to the dorms, I was sitting there outside his room.

"Where have you been?" I yell, I had a gut feeling that this was going to end up as a argument.

"I just had a few drinks at the party." He said it so calmly. Which made me feel, horrible, my tone was what could make an argument.

"Fine, hope you hadn't have too much."

"Come on, I have things planned for you…" he says, smirking. Although I didn't feel as horny…tonight.

**A/N – I know, I know , silver bullets CLICHÉ much? But I couldn't think of anything, I had my friends help me with this one, Wow…Longest chapter I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!~ Cool. Nearly 2000 words, compared to other stories this is like NOTHING! Well I have other great ideas for this story so this could be longer than Lovers Denial…YEAH MORE ROMANCE!~**

**~LilWinx**


	4. The Strigoi Leader

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction, it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – After a review I received from my Lovers Denial story put me off writing…but I will try and overcome that and continue writing for the people that ACTUALLY LIKE my stories. So please review and tell me that you appreciate my writing, or even say that it disgusts you...**

**Chapter 4**

*Beeep Beeep*

"Arggg" I complain. The alarm never used to go off, so annoying.

"Wake up baby…" Dimitri says, as I'm in his arms. We were heading to the Royal Court today, although there was one thing that I had to do first. Kill a Strigoi with the trial gun.

"I…er…have to do something first…before we leave…"

"Meh…ok…"

I get up and into the bathroom. The gun was hidden in my jacket, I take it out and load it up. The click sound, was horrible, like the sound of death. Living among humans had really affected my life, too much soap operas invloving guns…

I walked out the door, with the gun in the belt of my pants. Walking out of the wards was a big risk, but I had to try this. The guardian at the door didn't seem very happy about me leaving the wards, but I managed to convince him. As I left the wards, a pounding headache took over. Arggh, spirits again.

I kept walking along the trail, and I noticed eyes watching, me. They were red, obviously Strigoi, but I was wrong, they were hounds. They eyes as pure red as blood, had Strigoi managed to change dogs into Strigoi hounds? Nah that is pretty much impossible…or was it? Nausea taking over and real Strigoi close in, Dimitri jumps in front of me. Was he following me?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"That's my question…what are you doing outside the wards." Dimitri replies.

"I…er need to test something." I take out the gun.

"Ok…what is it for?"

"It's to kill Strigoi, it has silver bullets."

"Here's your chance." A Strigoi close in, Dimitri and I face back to back as they circle us.

"Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway…what a surprise!" Says a Strigoi, probably 19 when he turned, his hair was short, spiky, seemed like an up to date human kid. He was pretty, good-looking, hot maybe... "My name is Kairan Hellson, and I was awakened 981 years ago. Therefore I am the longest living Strigoi existed, I am now the leader of all Strigoi...like a King~."

"So you are the one that awakened Adrian Ivashkov," I say.

"Yes, although I do not know what had happened to him, he just vanished." He had a hand motion, like wiping a window, and he stares up at the sky.

"I'll tell you what had happened to him!" I yell, but Dimitri grabs my mouth so I don't say our secret weapon, Spirit.

"So you know where he is now?" Kairan says, with a small amount of curiosity.

"Yes, and No."

"I see, Oh well, I'll let you go today, because I am nice." I click-load the gun.

"What?" Dimitri says trying to cover the click.

"I'm letting you go…Now leave before I change my mind."

Dimitri and I awkwardly leave the situation, but I turn back around and sees a Strigoi standing with its back towards me, I aim at the heart and shot. Dimitri looked at me, I ran as fast as I could towards the school, Kairan hot on my trail, My Gosh he was fast. But not fast enough, I entered the wards. SO did Dimitri, we ran into the school gates. Guardians were armed and ready to attack. Kairan smashes into the wards, and stands there. The Strigoi that I shot, was dragged along the floor, blood leeching out of the wound, but instantly stops...Dead. SUCCESS! But now, St. Vladimir's was targeted, because we shot Strigoi, and we made the Kairan hate us even more.

I walk deeper into the school, and get changed, Dimitri went away to talk with the Guardians, so I was left to talk to Sydney. I went into the visitor dorms

"Sydney, it's Rose, we need to talk."

"Yeah! Just…er…come on in."

"The gun…it works…"

"IT DOES?"

"Yeah I shot the Strigoi that was outside of the school and it died, I'm pretty sure."

"Good…"

"Wow…it looks like a mess in here…"

"Yeah…I'm just packing up for the flight today…"

"Ok…see you at the airfield"

"Sure"

When I left the room, Dimitri was about turning the corner for the Moroi Dorms.

"Dimitri!" I yell across the hall, I always liked how it echoed in the area. He stops and turns around to wait for me to catch up.

"Hey, I told the guardians to up security, we don't want wards coming down, especially for Kairan."

"Yeah, I have to get to Lissa, we supposed to be packing."

When everything was ready, the plane was ready, Dimitri, Christian, Lissa, Sydney, and Me were headed to the Royal Court, although we were the last of our year to leave the Academy. When I was up in the sky, I had a strange feeling, something wasn't right, it was like Mason all over again, but not Mason, My Conscience. It was telling me that there was going to be danger while getting on the flight. I got the air base control to check everything before we left, for bombs and what not. Everything was fine, until we lose the engine, we were flying on one engine now, the other engine was on fire, we were falling steadily, but it wasn't funny... I run into the cockpit of the plane, everything was lighting up, beeping was going off at a fast pace. We were dying.

I run back in the fuselage and Dimitri was trying to calm Lissa down, she was frantically having a panic attack, Sydney right next to her whipping up a calming potion.

"Lissa, Relax." I say, I reach into the bond and help her overcome the panic attack but sending a soothing feeling. She relaxed, but this time I tensed, nausea was evident. Strigoi were following us, I go into the cockpit and open the window, it was risky but I knew that we were low enough, so I could stick my head out the window without freezing or dying from the air. A fighter jet was above us, Christian come running into the cockpit and opens the other window, the side where the engine was on fire. Suddenly the beeping stops, Christian had contained the fire on the engine. So we were flying again.

"Hey Christian, I forgot to ask, what's happening with Tasha?" I ask, out of the blue.

"Oh, she's comes to the Royal Court later in the week…" He replies

"Hmm…Ok then…could you destroy that fighter jet that is above us before it kills us all."

"Sure."

He shoots a ball of fire up at the fighter jet, and hits it straight in the belly. But the fighter jet sent out a heat seeker missile. They got a hold of a missile? How unfair. The missile headed straight for us, it was because of Christian, he was using fire, so it attracted the heat seeker. Not good, he looks at me, worried.

"I'm jumping," He says

"What!" he didn't even waits for an answer and he jumps. "Christian!"

He fell fast and luckily, we were above a body of water, so he landed into it. The missile followed him and exploded in the water.

"CHRISTIAN!" I yell. But there were no bubbles or head visible in the water. It turn to the pilot, "bring us down! Land this thing we need to get Christian." But I was very worried that he wouldn't make it. I loaded the gun in my pocket, grabbed 2 stakes from the planes secret compartment, only known to guardians… and went into the plane.

"Where is Christian? I heard you call for him."

"He…jumped out the window…there was a heat seeker missile aimed at him, he didn't want to risk us, so he jumped."

"What! No….NO! CHRISTIAN…" She tears up and sobs, through the bond, the fear and hurt was flowing though into my mind, I was about to cry as well, but I contain myself.

"I have the pilots going down, I'm going to find, him."

"I will come with you…" She says.

"No…Lissa, Dimitri will have to stay here and take care of you…Here…" I pass him the extra stake it took… "Kairan, may come for her. Be careful, I'll keep in touch with Lissa's mind."

"Take care."

"Of Course, don't let this plane leave until I get back, although if Strigoi comes you must go, do you hear me, leave if it happens" I kiss him on the lips, just when the plane lands, and I quickly jump out of the plane.

The plane had landed right on the banks of the lake where the heat seeker landed. Water was splattered everywhere. Fish were dead and blood was splattered everywhere. I was prepared for the worst.

**A/N – Phew! ~ Done! Does anyone think Christian is dead, coz I might just be! Mwhahaha…Anyway…I still don't feel any better about the Review…that person was a really show off…This chapter looks short when I load it up on the site...but still...its pretty long...**


	5. On Death's Doorstep

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction, it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – Wow…update pretty much every day now…too much effort…I'm on holidays soon, so nothing much to do in class, so I type…type…and type away…on my School Laptop…**

**Chapter 5**

Christian was nowhere to be seen, for all I now he could still be in the water. But one thing I didn't know was Kairan was in the water, saving Christian's life. Christian's head was above water now, but he was blue, I ran over to Kairan and Christian, was he dead?

"He's alive but barely, he must have been out of his element, what's his element fire?" Kairan asks

"Yeah…but that was kind of your fault…you sent the heat missile…" I blamed it all on him, even though he saved Christian's life.

"No, I did not…I did NO SUCH THING!" he yells

"A heat missile was sent from a fighter jet run by your men!" I cry

"I did not give the order!"

"I have to get him back to the plane."

"I will assist."

"No you will not!" I scream, Dimitri comes running, towards us.

"Kairan…" He says looking at Christian, "What did you do to him?"

"No time" I interrupt, "Get him to the plane, Sydney will take care of him."

Dimitri doesn't complain, he picks up Christian and run back to the plane. I wait there standing one on one with Kairan.

"You're much hotter up close…" Kairan says, stepping a bit closer.

"Sorry but I'm taken…" I say, referring to Dimitri, and taking a step back

"Not necessarily…I know that you had become Strigoi before, but I do not understand why you are currently a Dhampir…"

"Make me mad then…" I say wanting to show him that I can be part Strigoi when I'm mad, something I didn't know was that he kissed me, now that made me mad. I was furious, something that would have made me so mad, was that he would kiss me, and he did just that, I slapped him hard, but it didn't seem to affect him at all, my senses were off the scale and I kicked him right in the balls. He flinched, my eye burns and I happen to believe it turned red, I was Strigoi.

"So you are part Strigoi…" he mumbles "I was Dhampir too, just graduated…from St. Vladimir's as well, I leave the school grounds for one second and I am pounced on. But this was 981 years ago…did you know, I have lived for 1000 years now…live 19 years as dhampir and 981 as Strigoi…"

"I don't care about your life story!" I yell…I run fast back towards the plane, with my Strigoi speed, I jump onto the plane; luckily the plane's engine was still running. "Go Go Go!"

The plane left the ground, and I looked out the window, Kairan was standing there looking up at me. He blew a French kiss, eerily I received it, and a shiver ran down my spine.

I turn back around and look away from the window, Sydney was sitting there right next to me, staring curiously.

"How's Christian?" I ask…

"Hanging on…but barely…Lissa healed him, but he is still unconscious." She replies

"We have to get to the Royal Court quick…"

"Yeah…"

I stood up and went to the cockpit. The pilots were frantically trying to keep the plane under control with only one engine fully functioning. Lights were beeping again, and the plane was banking a dangerous level, but the pilots manage to turn it back the other way, but now we were banking at the other angle.

"How long till we get to the Royal Court?"

"10 minutes at most…I have the plane at max speed, with the one engine."

"Ok…Is there a gun on the plane?"

"Yeah…under the plank, down there," the technician says, pointing to the floor, with a hidden door.

"Right ok…I need to take one just in case more fighter jets come." I went down into the cargo and saw the box…it was big enough to carry 600 guns it was huge! I open it and find a hand-held missile, and a machine gun… That is…OMG! I take both weapons and it is obvious we were not holding well in the sky. A fighter jet had flew ahead and turned around, it was on a collision course with us!

I stuck the machine gun out the window and took out its main engine. The plane flew straight down, and crashed into the land below.

"We are there…" He speaks to the air base control at the royal court and get the ok to land.

"Rose! Rose! Christian's deteriorating! Lissa can't heal him, she's too tired" Sydney say, running into the cockpit.

"Don't worry, we're there…" I say, in a calm tone. I put my hand on her shoulder, and we went back in the middle of the plane. "Strap in…we're landing…"

Everyone follows and straps in, and as we land I noticed that Lissa was getting really impatient, her leg was shaking, I went into the bond. She was counting…the time it took to land…She looked at me, noticing that I was in her mind, _It's ok Rose, I'm Fine…I just want to get there faster…_

"I know…so do I…Lissa...So do I…" I say.

When we landed, Medical immediately boarded the plane, most of us had scratches and bruises from the flight. But the only one that was serious was Christian.

"Christian…wake up baby…you cannot leave me…not at a time like this…I need you…especially now…" Lissa says as the medical try to revive him back into consciousness. What did Lissa mean by 'especially now'? And why was she counting…she never used to do that when she was nervous…unless….

**A/N – Ok…so a shorter chapter…but the thing is I want people to tell me what happened with Lissa and why she is acting this way, like why she needs Christian…at this time…I know I didn't give much evidence…but it was something that wasn't on my mind…REVIEW!~**

**~LilWinx**


	6. The Next Dragomir?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction, it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – No reviews…even though chapter 5 was up for ages…oh well…still have to continue~ might enforce rules…get up to 10 reviews and I shall continue…if you review then…I might not have to! Might not update as often…even though it is the holidays over here…I have an exam first day back! MUST STUDY!~ ^o^**

**Chapter 6**

I swear Kairan was following me, when we landed he was there outside the wards, his face distinctly watching my every move. Lissa was rushed to the medical centre, but they didn't tell me what was wrong, she was knocked out so they could take her to the medical centre. Consequently, I could see into the bond. Although I was convinced something was up…Christian was still being treated on the plane, they didn't want to risk moving him, as he had damaged his spine. The plane was turned into an emergency room. Dimitri was sent to the guardian centre to make a statement. I was just standing in the airfield watching Kairan watch me. I make my way to the edge of the wards…it wasn't a long walk; the airfield was close to the wards. Eddie came towards me, he arrived at the Royal Court before us, due to a call from the Guardian Centre.

"Hey, Badass Hathaway!" Eddie calls from the distance.

"Hey Eddie!" I run towards him, and jump onto him.

"How are things?"

"Hectic…Christian's injured and everything is in chaos."

"I heard about the incident with the aeroplane."

"Wow…word spreads quick around here."

"Yeah it does…"

"I…er want to head out for a bit…do you think, you could get me past the gates?"

"Depends on how far you go…"

"Not far…just a bit further out."

"Ok…I'll give it a shot…only for you Rose…"

"Yeah…Yeah…"

We walked to the gates together, Kairan was near the gates…the fact that he was even there was just creepy. Eddie was arguing with the guardian that was guarding the wards and gates today, but I just leave anyway, I was getting to impatient, I needed to get this set straight. I pulled him behind a tree,

"Why are you following me?" I say,

"You are too valuable to us to let go…" Kairan says in his gentle voice, he was unusually kind for a Strigoi, 1000 years old. That is disgusting, his face didn't seem to change much...

"Where is your posy?"

"Away…I told them to back off…I can't risk you dead…"

"I will never follow you!" I yell, he was making me furious,

"Yes you will!" A sudden jolt went through my spine, I was compelled, he had just used compulsion on me! "You will follow me to my base!" The urge to follow was strong, but my body just didn't want to move. "NOW!"

"No…" like that he moves onto me and forces a kiss on me. My eyes burst open, as his lips touch mine. His kisses were so full of bliss, it was soft, his lips tasted of strawberries,

"You will kiss me back…" he whispers, tears run down my cheeks, trying to stop returning the kiss, as the compulsion was so strong, especially when this seem so much like my kisses with Dimitri…had Dimitri learned to kiss from this guy? It was so similar. The compulsion was wearing off, so I instantly stopped, I had trained myself to end compulsion quick. His eyes were still closed kissing me, but I wasn't returning, he picks me up and I took that opportunity, to find his weakness and attack…and where that was…was his balls. I kicked as hard as I could, even without my Strigoi strength it was very effective. He dropped me, I fell the floor and tried to run as fast as I could. As I entered the wards, Eddie was staring, he seemed infuriated, he gave me a whole long lecture about leaving the wards and that he was going to get into trouble for what I did. I didn't pay any attention, to what he was saying, although his words still sank into my mind…I just kept thinking about what just happened outside of the wards…was I falling for Kairan? He seemed like a very kind guy…but Dimitri was so much better, right?

"Are you listening to what I am saying?" Eddie says.

"Yeah…Yeah…" I say without thinking. Dimitri was just like him…although not Strigoi…his kisses were the same and his sweetness was similar. They had very close personality, Dimitri seemed so out of place now, Kairan was hot, like steamy hot, he was everything that I dreamed of when I was small, excluding the fact that he was Strigoi.

"No you are not…" Eddie stated.

"Yes I am…I'm going to see Lissa now…and it's getting late, I need to get some rest…I haven't slept in ages."

"Ok…" he says hesitantly…

"See ya!~" I say, running off towards the medical centre. It was exactly like a human hospital, but with Moroi materials and medicines.

"Hi…" I say to the receptionist. "I'm looking for Vasilisa Dragomir"

"Last corridor…Third door to you left…" the receptionist say without emotion…she seemed like she hated her job. Her room was huge…fit for a princess…She was reading a magazine on human fashion.

"Lissa…" I said.

"ROSE!" she yells, automatically sitting up straight, although struggling to do so.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you until the doctor gets back…"

"Lissa! I can read you mind you know…"

"Then read it! There is nothing in it!"

"Nothing in it? What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not…hiding it as much…I just need to get the test back…so I can say it to you…"

The doctor walks into the room…just in time…he stands at the edge of the bed and shoos me out of the room, I was practically dragged from the room by the male nurse.

"I have a right to know! I AM HER GUARDIAN!"

"Out! NOW!" the doctor yells.

When I was out of the room, I reach into the bond…but she had put up a psychic wall in place so I couldn't reach it.

"Damn It!" I scream, I watched her though the window, her eyes widen in shock, the doctors lips _You're still pregnant_…WHAT! Lissa face, turns into a smile, while mine is still in shock. Lissa's…pregnant? And she didn't tell me?

I burst into the room

"YOU ARE WHAT?" I scream, I swear the whole room shook as I yelled the words.

"Rose…Rose…Calm down…I only knew about his yesterday before the flight…"

"What you missed you period?"

"Yeah…"

"But…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…I'm new to this too…"

"Christian doesn't know?"

"No…He jumped out the window remember…"

"I will leave you girls to it…" says the doctor. He hastily leaves the room.

"Yeah you'd better!" I cry at the closed door.

"Rose…how is he?"

"He damaged his spine…he was still unconscious when I last saw him, I don't know if he's come to the medical centre…"

"Could you check…?" that was when Mia enters the room…

DPOV

The guardians took me to the centre, and I made my statement. But they didn't seem to believe that the Strigoi was behind all of this. Kairan admitted that he was in control of the attack, so I was definitely convinced, they didn't believe me at all…anyway got to find Rose…must discuss our relationship…how we were going to handle this…and to take her to the new headquarters…towards the Strigoi rebellion...

**A/N – 10 reviews guys…only intact this time…just that the last chapter didn't have a review at all! Come on is my stories that bad? They deserve to be commented on…I want to hear your comments and what you really think of it…**


	7. The Stolen Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction, it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – YAY! REVIEWS AND ONE MORE THAN I WANTED….~ ^_^ Ok…My parents think I'm studying but…NAH! I can do that later…11 reviews…hmm…MORE PLZ!~ and for Rose and Kairan…well DON'T RUSH ME!~ It's called the suspense…I MIGHT! Put them together…but it is hard…I made Dimitri propose REMEMBER? Oh Well…We'll See…Maybe…Maybe Not…**

**Chapter 7**

RPOV

Walking into the intensive care was heart racing, Christian was moved from the plane and into the Intensive Care Unit. The doctor says that he had damaged his spine and might not walk again…but Christian MUST WALK especially if he has a child on the way, also that he was in a Coma where doctors could tell when he'd wake up...Lissa had gone to the maternity unit…to do an ultrasound so I was left to check up on Christan.

"How is he doc?" I ask

"Better than I was expecting…" replied Dr. Ivanov with his unique Russian accent, unlike Dimitri's.

"I see…Do you think Lissa may be able to heal his spine?"

"I'm not so sure…his injuries are dramatic…I'm shocked he even survived this…"

"Same here…When Kai…" I said but stopped and correct, "I dragged him out of the lake…" It was a big risk on saying Kairan's name out loud...

"Hey Rose…" Dimitri says coming around the corner, he seemed like he had a lot on his mind,

"How did it go?" I ask

"Fine…they didn't believe me…but that can't be helped…not yet anyway…"

"Right Ok…"

"We…er…need to talk, lets head back to the residential area…"

"Ok…I just need to talk to Lissa first…you know tell her that I'm leaving…"

"It's ok I'll do that…" Dr. Ivanov suggested.

"Thanks…" I mutter…

"Lets Go…we need to get to the new headquarters in about 3 days…we really need to talk…" He was getting all serious on me…I didn't exactly like it…

"Ok…Ok…No need to rush…"

The Residential area was far from the medical centre…and we walked most of the way in silence, discussing about Christian and Lissa at some points…but mostly the walk was of COMPLETE SILENCE! His room was huge…like a suite…a hotel one of that.

His suitcase was sitting there untouched,

"Sit down…Roza~" He kisses me and points at the bed…He pushes me onto the bed and kisses me…so blissful…he starts taking off my shirt…but I place my hand in between his lips and mine.

"You said you needed to talk,"

"Later…I've been wanting to this for a while, I miss you…with every living cell in my body…I just want you with me, by my side…"

"Dimitri, we need to talk, and you won't like it…" I mumble, tears beginning to run down the sides of my eyes. Immediately he pulls back, and stands up straight…he fixes his shirt and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Ok…Spill…" Dimitri replied

"I met Kairan…outside the wards."

"You met him? Outside the Royal Court wards?"

"Yeah…"

"And? So?"

"He…kissed me…through compulsion…"

"HE WHAT!" His face was turning red…I looked down…but he lifts my head to meet his eyes "You kiss him back?"

"Ye...he compelled me to…so yes…"

"How could you be so weak! You trained yourself against compulsion!" he yells, the whole suite shook at the decibels of his voice.

"He is a thousand year old Strigoi! He has extreme amounts of COMPULSION!" I scream back, he was getting mad at ME? For something that I couldn't handle.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE WARDS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"HE WAS FOLLOWING ME WHAT WAS I TO DO ANYWAY! LEAVE HIM? I NEED TO KNOW WHY HE WAS FOLLOWING ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I'm not going to argue anymore, get ready to leave in 3 days, we are going to New York…"

"The new headquarters are there?"

"Yeah…they have an old secret guardian base down there."

"Fine…will there be wards?"

"Yes."

I leave the room, pretty much instantly and head back to the medical centre…I felt bad for leaving him like that but I had no choice, he need to be left alone for a while, I really didn't know about who relationship status now.

What was with me lately, every time something happens with guys I just leave the scene. Nothing will ever get resolved. When I got the medical centre, everything was in chaos. People were going in and out of the intensive care unit. CHRISTIAN!

"What's going on?" I ask, as I pull back one of the frantic nurses.

"The patient in ICU went into cardiac arrest."

"Christian?"

"Yes…I must go!" she pulls out of my grip and runs to the ICU. Instantly I ran to the maternity units and burst into every door, to find Lissa, she was in the last room of the corridor. So I had to burst open every room, scaring every patient and to find that Lissa was in the last one…perfect…

"What's wrong? I thought you went with Dimitri…" She looks at my face, I was panting hard.

"Yeah that is over…" I reply. She seemed so calm…like nothing ever happened

"How's Christian…"

"I don't know…he went into cardiac arrest when I came back…"

"No….No…NO!" She swings the blanket up and attempts to get out of bed. "I have to see him…" But when her feet touch the ground she falls to the floor, "My legs…what is wrong with them…"

"Just stay in bed…" I say as I help her back onto the bed, tears flowing down her eyes, her tears were pure silver. Every drop was pure, and glowing.

"I want to see him…"

"Yeah ok…I'll take you just wait here…do you hear me? Wait here…I'll get a wheelchair…" I go outside, and take the wheelchair closest to the door. She crawls to the door, with an MP3 in her hand and gets on the chair…

"GO! GO!" She yells. The ICU was calmer now, must've got him under control.

"Lissa! What are you doing out of bed?" says a nurse.

"I have to see him…" She mutters, "He's the father of my baby…He must know…PLEASE!"

"Ok…5 minutes…I need to run some more tests on you…" replies the nurse. I push Lissa into the room, and her tears continue to flow down, Christian was hooked up to lots of human machines. Drips, ventilators…nearly everything...

"Can you help…put these in his ears…" She hands me some ear phones and I put them in his ear..

"What are you playing to him?"

"The baby's heartbeat…"

"Oh…" I say as she turns to Christian and takes his hand, you could notice her belly now, my guess was 3 months and she had no idea…missing one period was something but missing two? Especially without knowing…

I thought back to the time when Dimitri knocked me up, it was depressing…especially to discover that a fellow DHAMPIR can knock me up now, I had to be extra careful.

"Rose? Is his eyelids moving?" Lissa asks so suddenly…

"Hmm? What?" I look at Christian and his eyelids were moving, "Are his eyelids moving?"

"Rose, I just asked you the same question?"

"I'll get the doctor," as I turn around, Lissa screams.

"What?

"His hand moved…"

"Huh?" says the doctor bursting into the room. He does all these weird things to Christian like opening his eyelids and sticking the torch into eyes. AWKWARD~

**A/N – BABY NAMES!~ I NEED BABY NAMES FOR LISSA's KID…A baby born to the world during the war…yikes…maybe an action name…like Indiana…HAHA! Gimme gender as well…Ooo…need to make this chapter longer…Ok added more…I can write this in one day! Cool…the last chapters took me like two…yay! Oh and will Christian wake up? To me this was a boring chapter...REVIEW!~ ^o^**

**~LilWinx**


	8. The Destruction of the Royal Court

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction, it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – Ok...15 Reviews!~ Happy! I'm stuck between Amber…coz of amberrosalie and also because of a TV show called 'The Tribe', Annamarie…and coz a Angel18 said Anna and I like Rosemarie so also for boys Bray (From The Tribe)? Maybe…or Audrey…I need to ask my friends…hehe! Oh and for Kairan and Rose…DON'T RUSH ME! I said that in the last chapter…It is difficult! VERY DIFFICULT! Doing it means a whole change in my plans! SO I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING!~**

**Chapter 8**

"Is he awake?" Lissa asks, as the doctor steps away from Christian.

"Have a look…" the doctor replies, both me and Lissa have a closer look and there he was wide awake, staring at the ceiling, mumbling something that is so inaudible.

"Christian you have to speak a little louder!" Lissa cries.

"Wait…" I say, trying to lip read his words _I can't_ "I can't what? Christian? I can't What?"

His words were starting to come through,

"I…" his voice crackles "can't move…my feet" the bed starts to heat up as his anger begins to grow, fire was about to rip through the covers.

"Relax…Christian relax~ Shh…" Lissa says, trying to calm the father of her baby.

"Christian, I'm going to touch your feet, tell me if you can feel it…" Says Dr. Ivanov, Christian slowly nods. Dr. Ivanov went over to Christians feet and started pressing onto them, "Can you feel it?"

"No…" Christian replies, almost bursting into tears. Lissa takes his hand and spirit flowed into Christian, not much but enough to make Christian flinch as the doctor kept trying. "I just flinched" His eyes glowing up of happiness

"Yes, you did. Did you feel it?" Dr. Ivanov stated.

"A little, like a little tickle."Christian said

"Good, that is progress, you will need to go into Rehab but Rose here was planning to take you to New York."

"Yeah…Our new headquarters are there…" I mutter…

"Ok…So what are we going to do…" Lissa asks

"I'm going to go with you to the new headquarters, rehab will be held there, this war is important…the medical centre there is ready anyway." Dr. Ivanov replies

"Ok…then we leave in 2 days." I say.

Everyday was hectic, Dimitri never came to see any of us within those days, tragic really. The only time I saw him was at the Guardian Centre the day before we were to leave. 17 of us will be leaving for the headquarters in the first round and the rest will come later on in the week. I was at the airfield, Dimitri was getting on the plane, he never turned back, even just to take a good look at me. Christian was walking but only with the frame, he felt horrible that he couldn't walk properly but he knew it was progress. Lissa was getting on the plane just behind Dimitri, when I had the strangest feeling, Kairan was close, nausea wasn't present, it was heart thumping...

I quickly got on the plane, my heart was racing hard and I wanted to get to New York as fast as I could, we got on the same plane that I took when I came to the Royal Court, we were all newly armed, with silver bullets and a gun. Every plane was loaded with a machine gun and a single missile. We couldn't afford to have the same incident occur twice. My heart slowed once we were in the air, but a headache pounded, it was like a living hell...Hell…Hellson…He was the Devil? Kairan is the Devil…I read about this in one of the St. Vladimir books. A Strigoi living to a thousand years, Devil possession. That meant he could control the earth, Shit!, We were in big trouble now.

"Dimitri we need to talk, about Kairan…" I say to Dimitri, he didn't seem in the mood for this conversation but this was important so I sat down next to him.

"Kairan is the Devil," I say, the words made Dimitri jump up, he looked at me.

"That…is impossible…" he replies, as if he didn't believe me.

"Strigoi that lives to a thousand years…Devil Possession! Don't you remember! We were taught about Devil Possession at school!"

"No…It just can't happen…" He says.

"Fine, don't believe me then don't blame me if there are earthquakes when we get into the headquarters!"

"The headquarters are quake proof it is a giant metal box forced into the ground! WE WILL BE FINE!"

I couldn't believe he was raising his voice on me…he had this tone, I hated it…I hated him,

"Fine, is this relationship over…?" I ask

"Might as well be…" he replies, did he just say that? Did he just agree to a break up? What about our engagement? What happened to that?

"So you wanna end this!" I yell.

"Well you seem to want it!" He yells back.

"I never said ANYTHING TO MEAN THAT!"

"YOU ASKED IF THIS RELATIONSHIP WAS OVER!"

"THAT DIDN"T MEAN I WANTED IT TO!"

"Calm down you guys!" Lissa shouts over our argument.

"I'm am so outer here" I say.

LISSA POV

Rose and Dimitri were having an argument…it was so sad. They are engaged one minute and arguing the next. Both my guardians and leaders of the war were in a relationship ending argument. Christian and I had this kind of fight, but it never ended in the relationship being over, I was really hoping it wouldn't end that way.

We were near New York City now, the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty. The plane was to fly into a compartment and land inside a tunnel leading to the underground Headquarters. Inside I noticed Rose was in Strigoi mode, without herself noticing, there were wards inside the tunnels, she'll be killed. I got up and tried to calm her down but she wouldn't budge,

"Rose the WARDS!" I yell. Dimitri comes around and sits next to her trying to calm her down as well, but it seemed to get worse, her eye was turning into a blood red, unlike the light red that she normally has, I look at Dimitri, worried

"Rose…relax…I won't break up with you just change back, relax…the wards here are stronger than the Royal Court, these kill Strigoi on contact!" Dimitri says, Rose begins to panic, trying to relax but the panic was starting to source her Strigoi energy. We were getting closer to the tunnel where the first of the wards starts. Dimitri forces a passionate kiss onto her, she returns the kiss and starts to relax. We were in the tunnels now, just in the nick of time. Christian walked without his frame into the cabins, his face in panic. Everything was going wrong,

"The Royal Court's Guardian and Medical centre had been bombed." Christian says,

"What?" All three of us say at the same time.

The War had begun.

**A/N – Ooooo! Royal Court had been bombed! Yikes...What happened with Adrian? Or Queen Tatiana? It was obviously Strigoi's doing...What will happen? What will happen? HAHA!~ Sorry short chapter…it is hard to write longer…really, I dunno how people do it…my stories are short…sigh…REVIEW!~ ^o^**

**~LilWinx**


	9. The Moroi Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction, it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – Mwhaha! I tried reupdating the last chapter…NO REVIEWS? COME ON!**

**Chapter 9**

Inside the new headquarters, many technicians were already there, trying to fix up some computerised systems. There were a whole load of boxes, many of which were weapons and computer chips. A lot of us were desperately trying to contact the Royal Court but it didn't seem to go through. Christian was desperately worried about Tasha, while Lissa seemed to be glad that she was here instead of there. I was sitting in Dimitri's arms, trying to block out any emotions that were washing over me, whilst awaiting some contact.

"I got contact!" says one of the technicians. All of us burst up, and ran to the only computer system online. It was Adrian on the other line; he had made contact with us.

"Adrian! So glad to hear your voice, how are everyone?" I say in to the microphone. Looking like some kind of dork.

"Most are ok, many of the guardians got out in time, but the Queen, she was in the Guardian Centre at the time…Rose…She's dead…"

"Oh My God…" I sigh. "This not good, not good at all…"

"Have you seen Mia or Tasha?" Lissa asks.

"Yeah, I saw them both, the guardians that are injured are heading to the headquarters, so will Me, Mia and Tasha…We'll be there in a few hours."

"Ok…See you soon" Dimitri butts in. Adrian hangs up.

Every sat back down and gave out a bid sigh. This was the worse thing that can ever happen. One of the Guardians, turned on the TV and the news were showing images of the Royal Court being burnt.

"Breaking News: A large building in Pennsylvania, near the Pocono Mountains, had caught alight in the afternoon today. No news on the survivors in that building." Mentions the reporter in TV.

"They can't get any news, technicians are making them believe that the area is inhabited" one of the technicians noted.

"Rose…I want to show you something…" Dimitri said. He doesn't even wait for a reply and takes we into a lift, it was a long ride up to the top of the building, but it wasn't long till we making out in the lift.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" I ask.

"You'll see…" Dimitri says. At the top was the most beautiful view, you could see the Empire State building tower way ahead, we were on the top of the Condé Nast Building. On the top was a craft the size of a helicopter, although not one of them. It was a hovercraft, the first of its kind.

"What? A hovercraft…even humans haven't invented one yet!" I yell amazed, I was excited to see what it could do, having a hovercraft changes a lot of things.

"You wanna take it for a spin?" Dimitri asks

"Would I ever!" I jump into the driver's seat of the hovercraft. Dimitri jumps in the back, "You trust me with this thing?"

"Of Course, you know you'll pick it up quick," he smiles, in the human world learning to be pilot took ages, but driving a hovercraft would not be so different. I studied planes while living in the human world so this would be synch. Figuring out the buttons was difficult, but soon we were off the ground, I flew in circles, to get a feel of the craft and flew off into the direction of the incoming plane, for fun, I didn't turn off course and headed straight for it, I could see the pilot's faces, and they were freaking out, I kept laughing. They turned the plane in the opposite direction of each other, the Co-Pilot turning right and the captain turning left. They way they turned the wheel was funny; it looked like they wanted to spilt the plane in half. At the last minute I pulled the hovercraft up and just missed the incoming plane.

"You are so reckless," shouts Dimitri from the back, "Let's get back, Adrian and the others will be here soon."

"FINE!" I yell back, still laughing at the fact that I scared the hell out of the pilots on that plane.

Landing the hovercraft may have been the easiest thing that came out of the ride. So the ride down the lift was so boring, you could sit down, play a card game, and have 5 winners, and STILL you wouldn't get to the HQ. Meh…But Dimitri and I can always think of something, we tried fake shooting each other with the Finger Gun

"Bang!" I laugh. "WOOO! YOU'RE DEAD! YAY!"

"Come on!" Dimitri says, also laughing, pointing his finger gun at me, without noticing the lift doors open at the HQ, we turn to see everybody staring at us. Even Adrian was there, Oh…their plane had arrived.

"Do you have any idea why there was a hovercraft heading straight for us during the flight?" Adrian asks furiously. But all Dimitri and I do is laugh. "I don't see why that is FUNNY!"

Dimitri stops laughing but I don't, I keep going and I fall to the ground laughing my head off, Dimitri gives me a nudge. "Stop…" he mutters.

"Oh…Sorry…"

"You'd better be!" Adrian says, raising his voice. He leaves pretty much immediately after.

Adrian went into the dormitory areas, Many of us had our own rooms.

"MIA!" I shout as I run up to her, HUGS!

"Hey!" she says, smiling to see my face.

"I thought you were knocked up?"

"Haha Funny, I got an abortion…"

"Oh…Sorry…brought that up,"

"No…its fine but Miss Dragomir there is…" I point to Lissa who is helping Christian walk to the dorms

"What? She's pregnant?" She bursts out laughing

"Yeah! I know it is funny…" I agree, but suddenly Christian falls to the floor onto one knee. He seemed exhausted, but that doesn't stop him from grabbing a box from his pocket. Inside was a diamond ring. Everyone gathers around.

"Will you, my baby's mother, Lissa, Marry and cripple like me?" Christian asks

"Oh…" Lissa says, sighing "You are not Cripple! You are just physically challenged…" I laugh at her words…"Of course, Christian…I will accept your proposal"

The whole headquarters started cheering,

"Wooo!"

"Yeahh!"

"Congratulations!"

"I didn't know you were knocked up?"

"There is one thing that I ask from you…Lissa…" Christian asks, still on his knee

"Anything…" Lissa replies

"Marry me as soon as possible…" Christian asks, what kind of question was this? Awkward much…

"Of Course…"

I hadn't slept much these past few days, it was so chaotic and everything was a mess, training began at 6 tomorrow morning for the Moroi that came, with many more to come. My mother was coming in from St. Vlads in the morning, with Abe…*Shudder* Life was getting worse for me…everything was not going according to plan…

I had my room with Dimitri…but to be honest the other bed was not habited. I slept most days with him…no arguments as such…

Lissa and Christian decided to get married in the human world, with guardians, OF COURSE!~ It was like in a fortnight…*Sigh* so much to do…But Strigoi invading the wedding was close to no chance.

There goes another night, without sleeping. *BEEEPPPP!* goes the alarm for the 5 in the morning wake up call. Another wave of guardian knocks, on the door to get us REALLY UP! I go into the bathroom and spend a whole half an hour in there.

"Baby…Could you hurry up? I really need to Pee…" complains Dimitri through the crack of the door.

"Arghhh! Too much info!" I yell.

"What are you doing in there?" he asks

"Can't a girl do some of her business in here?" I say, trying to change the subject.

"Not when there is only one bathroom! COME ON! I'm about to pee in my pants…"

"Fine..I'm outta here…"I open the door and walk out only with a bra on.

"Thank you!" he says, kissing me and then rushing into the bathroom. As I walk over to the suitcase with my clothes in it. Eddie comes walking into the room.

"AHHH! CAN YOU KNOCK!" I scream, trying to grab a shirt, to cover up myself. Eddie immediately turns away and looks at the door.

"I did knock!" he says, with his face still turned away.

"Could you wait for an answer?" I say…I quickly toss on my favourite t-shirt.

"Fine, I'm Sorry"

"What is going on in here?" Said Dimitri walking out of the bathroom."Eddie! Welcome to our humble abode!"

"Thanks…" Eddie says, awkwardly. "They want you both at the training centre now."

"Ok, luckily, I'm ready!" I say, jumping up and heading out the door.

The training centre was huge, there were dummies that looked awfully humanising. There were computerised stimulators of Strigoi attacks, even a boxing ring! I must give that a go with Dimitri, there were targets hanging up on the back wall, this was really well set-up for the training.

Dimitri came no moments later and was staring at the training centre as well. Following was a few Moroi, and Mia.

"Hey! Mia! We have many ideas for water users!" I yell to the opposite door of the training centre where the Moroi arrived through.

"Really? I want to share some of the lessons I had with the guardians at the Royal Court." She says.

"Cool." I said, with the sarcastic tone in my voice even though I didn't mean to. "Could you guys split yourselves into your elements, so fire here" I yell, pointing the spot I wanted them to group up in. "Water there, Air over there, and Earth over here." I was proud that the Moroi followed my instructions. Dimitri's crazy training ways was the reason behind this. Teaching the air and water users were hard, because manoeuvring water and air to be sharp to act as karate is difficult, though many picked it up quick. Apparently, more Moroi were coming in from the Royal Court. So this was going to be one tough month. Luckily me and Lissa were planning to go on a girls day, until Christian said he wanted to tag along, because he wanted to practice walking again. That meant Eddie and Dimitri would have to come too, some so called girls day.

At the end of training, many of the Moroi were lying on the floor complaining while all the guardians were standing up, still revving on. The one thing that was most weird was that Dimitri was there lying on the floor as well, awfully tired.

"I'm heading out into the city with Lissa. So See ya!" I say skipping out of the training room, leaving behind Dimitri to get up himself. I met with Lissa at the elevator, she was all dressed and ready.

"Poof! I think you should change!" Lissa says as she holds her nose,

"Right I should!" I say, smelling my pits and running off into the dormitories.

**A/N – Ok I think you guys will like my next chapter, I didn't find this one very interesting. NEW YORK BABY!~ REVIEW!~ **

**~LilWinx**


	10. New York City

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction, it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – Two reviews from the same person! Thank You! At least someone reviewed. Here is Chapter 10, I have figured out how I'm going to end this story... Don't think that would be anytime soon. But I have a perspective on it.**

**Chapter 10**

After getting changed AND had a shower, stepping out into the corridor was not so easy, it REEKED! Moroi were running around, trying to get to the dorms. They were sweating; some male Moroi's shirts were completely soaked. So basically I had to run out of the corridor and into fresh air.

Waiting at the lift was Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, Lissa and Mia? So she was coming too! Cool. Everyone was in a new set of clothes, they beat me to it.

"You took forever!" Lissa yells.

"Sorry!" I yell back, I rush to the lift and got on. This time the lift ride wasn't that long, because we weren't heading out to the rooftop. "I have an idea! Boys go somewhere and girls go the other way."

"Yeah!" Lissa says, agreeing to my idea to get the boys away.

"But…Lissa only has one guardian with her!" Dimitri says. "Christian has two!"

"It's fine, Mia knows how to fight! Don't you Mia?" I say, nudging her on the arm.

"Of Course!" she smiles.

"Then it's planned!" Lissa says, just in time for the lift doors to open, to New York City.

As girls, we rush into the lobby.

"We keep in touch by phone!" yells Dimitri, from behind.

"Whatever!" I yell back, we all laugh and into the city. There were so many people, and instantly we grab our phones and switch them off. No Disturbances!

We head deeper into the city, there were so many Bridal stores! It got me thinking about my engagement with Dimitri, what was happening between us? Are we still engaged? But this was going to be Lissa's big day! There was one store that we were all planning to go first, we had looked it up on the computer systems before we left, it was 'The Bridal Garden' we had no budget because Lissa was a princess so no worries.

The first dress she picked was amazing, gorgeous and cannot be described, it was just jaw dropping. She made the dress look stunning, like this dress was designed for her and only her. It matched her eyes.

(A/N – There will be no picture for this…Use your imagination think of a design that it would suit Lissa and think of it as her dress.)

She took forever picking out a bridesmaid dress, one for me and one for Mia. It was a kind of pink dress, as always, yet it matched the dress she wore.

While Lissa went back in to take the dress off, I decided to turn on my phone and see what the boys were up to.

"You have 3 voicemail messages," mentions the phone. I tap the screen and listen

"Baby! WHY is your phone off?" Dimitri screams over the voicemail. "Christian is having some trouble!"

"Rose? Come on pick up the phone we took Christian back to HQ, come back!" Eddie says

"Rose! If you do not get to the HQ at 3 o'clock! There will be serious consequences" Adrian…*sigh*

I take a look at the clock hanging on the wall 5 minutes to 3….Not good. Lissa comes out just in time, so we could run and get back to HQ. But we were so far from the HQ, I doubt we would make it back in time.

"Why are we running?" Lissa and Mia asks.

"Christian's in trouble, and Adrian is in his agro mood, so what do you think?" I reply

"Ok fine." They both say at the same time.

I look at my phones time, it said 2:59 and we were only halfway there. Minutes later we were at the lift and heading down, we laughed the whole way down the lift.

"Oops we are late!" I laugh, the girls laugh with me.

The lift doors open and there stands Adrian and Dimitri. Yikes….

"Care to explain?" Dimitri asks

"I…er need the bathroom" I say trying to change the topic for the time being, I attempt to walk past his side, but he sticks his arm out to stop me.

"You can do that later Roza," he whispers in my ear. And pushes me back with Lissa and Mia.

"My phone ran out of battery," Lissa claims trying to get out of this mess.

"I dropped mine, and now it won't turn on." claims Mia.

"And what excuse do you have Rose?" Adrian asks.

"Nope, have no excuse," my attempt to get out of this was to act innocent.

"You don't?" Dimitri asks looking surprised. This was totally not me. "I'll let you girls go this time, and Lissa…Christian is in the medical centre."

Mia and Lissa instantly leave the scene, so I was standing there alone, with two of the boldest men, towering over me. They had these angry faces on.

"I need to pee…" I say and running through the middle of them. Phew! Lucky!

I run to my dorm and into the bathroom. I wash my face, and walk back into the room. Standing there was Dimitri, with a smirk? A SMIRK? What the heck? He walks closer and forces his kiss on me. It reminded me of the time Kairan compelled me into returning the kiss.

"What was that for?" I ask, smiling.

"Nothing…" he pouts.

"Ok?"

"Come" as he takes me out of the room, one of the technicians comes rushing into the room.

"Strigoi are taking over the Royal Court!" he says panting.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asks

"They are planning to control the Moroi world!" he replies, still panting and holding onto the door. We rush into the control room, and most of the leader Guardians are staring watching the huge computer screen that was in the middle of the room. The security camera's watching the Strigoi closing in on the Moroi Royal Court.

KAIRAN POV

Taking over the Royal Court was easy! Who knew all we had to do was get into contact with humans and ask them to blow it up! Now we had most control over the Moroi world. I sat on the throne of Queen Tatiana, staring at the guards that protected the room, awaiting the arrival of the rebel guardians and Moroi. But I had eternity to wait.

"Lord Kairan, the rebel Strigoi Rose Hathaway has made contact." Says one of the human computer nerds, coming into the room.

"Ok…" I reply following him into the computer lab. There she was on the screen. "My dear Rose!"

"I'm am not your dear, as long as you are in power!" she yells

"Fine! Think what you want but I control this world and there is NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" I yell, laughing.

"Just you wait and see!" she screams

"Ahh! My darling Rose, you have some temper!"

"I'm not your darling!"

"Baby! do not deny our love!"

"That is disgusting, I will NEVER LOVE AN IMBICILE LIKE YOU!"

"Just you wait and see" I say repeating her words, it made her furious. I loved that about her, she had such a lovely temper, it just make me so wishful when she loses it. It makes her Strigoi that way. But she cuts the link. "Trace her, I want to find her!" I command at my human team.

"I'm Sorry, Sir, she used 6 satellites to get this call here, so it is difficult to pinpoint her location."

"Try!" I command again.

"Dearly Sorry but our team didn't have enough time, she ended the call fast."

"Urgh! Get out of my sight!"

This team was useless, the only pleasant thing that they have successfully completed was blowing up the Royal Court and nothing else. They are a useless bunch of morons. But one thing is for certain in this part of my life. My love for Rose…

**A/N – Holy mackerels! *Starts Dancing* YEWWW! PROGRESS!~ So tired…study…study…*Sigh*Hope you liked this one…not much New York but I have never been there…I intend to…in the future so it is kinda difficult to do New York, did SOME research…REVIEW!~**

**~LilWinx ^o^ **


	11. The Return Attacks of the Rebellion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction, it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – 19 Reviews! Come on reach 25! Hehe! Well…Chapter 11 isn't going to be too interesting so…anyway that is what I think. **

**Chapter 11**

RPOV

Thing was, he made me so pissed! His crazy life, personality, was all just infuriating! Never was I going to fall for him, but sometimes I can't help but feel it. Dimitri was planning to fly out to the Royal Court to launch the first wave of attacks, I agreed but many of the other guardians said not to risk it. But that was never going to stop us from doing it, some of the Moroi that wanted us to bomb the place, joined us. We asked them to infuse bullets, and the bomb. That was something unplanned but maybe if we bomb the place, the elements will fly out and kill all of the Strigoi living there. Well that was the plan, and today was the day, they day that would change history, the Return attacks of the Rebellion…

"I'm flying!" I yell on the rooftop.

"What? My turn this time!" Dimitri argues

"Come on, It'd be fun if I was driving!" I argue back,

"Fine! Whatever, if we get killed it'd be your fault!" he yells. As the helicopter above circle us. I jump into the driver's seat and notice a few new buttons, some for the armoury. The hovercraft was loaded with the Elemental bomb, guns were put into the seats, and bullets already infused. This was going to be fun!

It took a long time to get to the Royal Court, but it was all worth it, Dimitri hit the bomb button and down it went, I put the hovercraft into top speed to get away from the mushroom cloud roaring into the sky. I handed the controls to Dimitri so I could stand up and see the damage. It was horrendous; the place was up in flames, what once used to be the Royal Court, now rubble.

Strigoi were running out of the building, but dying every second. There was one Strigoi in particular that I worried about, Kairan. Although one of the men, that attacked me and Dimitri outside of the St. Vladimir's wards, was standing on the rooftop of the only building standing, loading the machine gun and firing at us. Some hit the craft's side, but unusually there were no punch marks. I sat back down.

"Go to the rooftop," I yell over the loud engine of the hovercraft. Dimitri flies the plane towards, the Strigoi on the roof, I take out my gun and Dimitri spins the plane upside down and I shoot at the Strigoi. Good, one shot and he is finished.

"Nice shot!" Dimitri screams

"Thanks, nice driving!" I yell. I stand up again and take another look at the damage and the Strigoi death toll, but soon after, I see Kairan heading into the woods with human guards around him. "Damn It!"

"I'm heading back to HQ!" The pilot in the helicopter y radios.

"Roger that!" Dimitri replies.

We all head back to HQ and it seems not everybody is very happy about our little outing. I smile at the fact that Adrian was standing there furious as per usual. He was so agro these days, must be the lack of alcohol and cigarettes. No one says anything on the way down to HQ, but all I can do is laugh. Kairan had got away…and for all we know they could launch another attack but he Royal Court was gone, what next?

"St. Vladimir's!" I yell in the lift, "They're gonna blow up St. Vladimir's!"

"What make you get that idea?" Adrian asks

"Royal Court…Now St. Vladimir's!"I reply, that was it! I had got to be, this was revenge! Oh man is this war on or what!

"Rose has a point, there is no other important place than schools, most likely going to blow up St. Vladimir's…" Dimitri says, in my defence.

"I'll send a message to them." States one of the technicians, when the lift ride was over, technicians were running about, frantically trying to get a hold of us, but in the lift there was no reception.

"The final batch of Moroi has arrived; apparently mid-flight there was a bombing at the Royal Court!" Yells the leader technician, Mick, from the other side of the room, heading towards us. "Janine and Abe Mazur are here as well, I also have some disturbing news"

"What is it?" Adrian asks

"Kairan? The leader of Strigoi has attempted contacting us, through the system. We traced his position, and it doesn't look good…he is not far from St. Vladimir's." Mick answers.

"I told you so!" I yell, at the top of my lungs.

"Fine!" Adrian replies, as if he doesn't care. What is up with these people these days? They are so infuriating. I run towards the medical centre, just to find some peace, and to see Lissa and Christian. They were in the room together, sleeping. One of the doctors mentioned that Christian's heart sped up and wouldn't slow down causing him to collapse, while in New York.

Dimitri enters the room and trips on the electric cord, that ran across the floor of the doorway,.

"Shit!" he squeals.

"Huh? What is, oh! Rose!" Lissa says, getting up. "So good to see you! How's everything outside?"

"You haven't been out there?" I ask at the same time trying to help Dimitri get up from the ground.

"No, I wanted to stay with Christian…"

"Ok, well I just got back from bombing the court again, and now Kairan is heading for St. Vladimir's."I say directly.

"St. Vlads? No! Please no!" Lissa cries.

"Relax, Lissa were going to handle this." Dimitri replies, noticing Tasha suddenly enter the room.

"Dimka!" she screams, running towards him and kissing him…on the cheek. Arghh! When can she understand that he is mine?

"Aunt Tasha?" says Christian, delirious.

"Hey! Christian how are you?" she says, breaking out of the hug with Dimitri and walking to Christians bedside. Dimitri looks at me and takes me out of the room.

"Let me make this up to you…" he kisses me, so suddenly. We must have stood there for ages kissing, because Tasha had already left the room. Christian was sitting there laughing, Lissa as well.

"What's up guys?" I ask.

"We thinking of baby names!" Christian replies

"Oh Yeah? What are some of them?" I ask.

"Amber, if girl and Bray, if boy!" Lissa replies. The names were cute.

"They're nice!" Dimitri blows in. That's when me and Dimitri's phone goes off, telling us to get back to the main area.

"Got to go! Have to save St. Vladimir's." I say running out of the room

"Good Luck!" Lissa yells, into the corridor.

Everyone was crowded into the main area, Moroi were already dressed into armour wear ready to save St. Vladimir's.

Out on the rooftop, everybody was jumping into the planes and helicopters, while I got on the hovercraft. We had to get there before they bomb the place, or even raid it.

The Journey to St. Vladimir's took forever, but after landing in the airfield everybody felt relieved that the school was still intact. I looked just in time to notice humans staking the wards and Strigoi rolling into the school. Moroi were told not to leave their guardian and we were off to fight. Me and Dimitri split up to gain more ground, and we were both assigned a Moroi so I was with Mia. One Strigoi closed in on us, but with Mia and her training…killing them was easier!

Most of the Strigoi chickened out and ran out back out the failed wards, there were many dead bodies on the floor, most Strigoi but some were guardians and Moroi. Mia and I headed back towards the airfield, and straight away I noticed someone was missing, Dimitri.

"Where is Dimitri?" I ask one of the guardians that were counting the death toll.

"He hasn't returned yet." He replies, but I had a gut feeling that something had happened to him, I just know it. My phone rang, it said Dimitri.

"Dimitri, Where are you?" I ask, almost instantly.

"No, No, Rose it is not Dimitri…" says the mysterious voice on the other end of the phone.

"Kairan?" he had Dimitri's phone so where was Dimitri?

"That's right! I have your beloved Dimitri. You want him? Give yourself to me."

**A/N – Meh…HAHA! KAIRAN HAS DIMITRI!~ **

**REVIEW!~**

**~LilWinx**


	12. The Turn In

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction, it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – Well…hope you liked the last chapter coz I didn't…btw…soon2be-guardian was that a good OMG…or a bad OMG…like OMG Dimitri's kidnapped or OMG this chapter sucks…haha! =)**

**Chapter 12**

Those words were heart wrenching, my heart raced fast. I know Dimitri wouldn't want me to hand myself in, but to be honest, I wanted to. I couldn't let them turn Dimitri, I was already turned. I remember the words "I'd rather die than become Strigoi". I can't help myself anymore, but I can help Dimitri, he is unlike me, he's not shadow-kissed. Lissa can change him back, but I know that finding him would be difficult.

I had to be dragged onto the hovercraft, because I was on the floor crying and not wanting to move. They took me back to HQ and we had a briefing of the death and missing toll, Dimitri was one of them. I went looking for Lissa and Christian at the medical centre, they seemed distraught at the fact that Dimitri was taken by Kairan, but they knew I was grieving more. Being Strigoi was just as much as being dead.

"I'm handing myself in, I can't afford to have Dimitri as Strigoi, not ever!" I yell, pacing back and forth, that was my decision. Just no way would I make Dimitri have to go through what I went through.

"Rose! No way! There are other ways to get Dimitri back you know!" Lissa screams, her eyes widen in shock when I said I was turning myself in.

"Dimitri is the man I love, I can't let him suffer the way I did!" I yell.

"Rose! You are talking about giving up the rebellion! What about me? What about Christian? Eddie? The baby?"

"Talking of Eddie have you seen him?" I say, changing the subject.

"I'm here!" Eddie says jumping into the room, all excited.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Christian asks Eddie as he skips across the room.

"Nothing, I made my first Strigoi kill with the gun today!" Eddie says

"You were at the battle?" I ask, curiously, I had not seen him on the rooftop.

"Of Course…though I heard about Dimitri…I'm Sorry Rose." He apologised sincerely.

"Thanks, but I'm not giving up!" I say, clutching a fist.

"Yeah, and by that you mean turning yourself in!" Lissa shouts.

"What? You're planning on giving up the Rebellion to join the Strigoi?" Eddie questions

"They have Dimitri! I know he is alive and not awakened!" I say, in my defence.

"Rose…I know you well enough that once you have made up your mind, it is difficult to change. But don't you wanna think this one over?" Eddie asks

"What is there to think about?"

"Well…I don't know…But what I am sure about is that I support you in this decision." Lissa and I look at Eddie in shock, had he just said that he supports me in this decision that could end all of Moroi kind? "Yeah you can be like a spy or something. Helping us with the destruction of their plans."

"Trust me Eddie, it won't work!" I argue.

"Yes, I believe it will, I was there when you contacted Kairan, I could hear the lust in his voice for you."

I look towards Christian and Lissa, they seemed to agree with Eddie's idea, although I thought it would be the worst ever thing anyone could do. Eddie and I went back out towards the main entrance of the HQ, and we briefed everyone on our plans. Everyone seemed to agree, but they also didn't want to lose another leader in the pack.

"Trust me this will work!" Eddie says to the crowd.

I take the step into the lift and we were heading to the rooftop. I just hoped Dimitri was ok…

When I got to the roof, it was night in the human world, and everything was dark. I got a phone call, it was from Dimitri, which obviously meant Kairan.

"I hear you want to hand yourself in! You are making a very good choice here." You could hear in the background Dimitri's voice.

"Don't do it! He'll change me anyway!"

"Shut UP!" there was obvious compulsion usage there; you could feel it a mile away. A loud bang smashed through the phone, like the sound of metal hitting the skull. "Come, my Rose…we will rule the world together…"

Disgust washed through my body, hurling was a great idea at the time. I got into the driver's seat of the Hovercraft, Eddie jumped in as well.

In the air, it wasn't long till fighter jets close in on the sides of the hovercraft. They were guiding us to the Strigoi hideout. After 15 minutes of being in the air, the fighter jets brought us down, you could distinctly see the outline of Kairan's face, the disgusting smirk of his. Dimitri was there as well, he was on his knees, bruising covered most of his skill, blood dripping down the chin, obviously not Strigoi.

"You have me, so now let Dimitri go…" I yell as I step off the hovercraft and Eddie climbs into the Driver's Seat.

"Come here my dear," Kairan says, even without yelling his voice was projected at that kind of distance. That was probable a side effect of being 1000 years old and dangerously connected with Hell and the Devil. I walk towards him, his men take Dimitri in the opposite direction…towards the Hovercraft, and I turn Strigoi and run towards, the men snatching Dimitri off them. I jumped into the hovercraft with Dimitri in my arms and lay him on my lap, Kairan, using his speed, drag me out of the craft and knocks me out.

LISSA POV

The idea of Rose giving herself up was finally sinking in, before I felt it was ok for her to leave and try and save us from the Strigoi hold. But now, knowing that she may never return, just like the time she left me to find Dimitri, had finally taken its toll. Today was supposed to happy, because Christian was coming to see the baby with me, unlike last time where he was still unconscious and in a coma. It was the 4th month now, so that meant we would know the gender of the baby.

"You know the routine Lissa…" Dr. Ivanov said.

"Yeah…"I reply.

"I don't…" Christian complains…not knowing what was happening.

"Relax, baby!" I say to him, getting ready for the ultrasound. Dr. Ivanov prepares the machine and has a look at the baby.

"Looking good…Heartbeat normal…" Dr. Ivanov mumbles.

"Boy or Girl?"Christian asks excitedly

"I knew you would ask that…Girl…" Christians seemed disappointed, yet excited at the same time; my guess was that he wanted a boy.

Days passed and still no word from Rose, Dimitri got back safely but Rose was kidnapped by Kairan and we have no idea where they were hiding out. It hurt knowing that Rose was with him…What would he do with her? I hated this one-way bond! Knowing that she is ok now is all I need.

Christian was out of hospital now, and we were free to roam the streets of New York City as long as we have our guardians. It also meant that we have training every morning…Dimitri taught the whole group with Janine by his side, Abe just sat there on the phone trying to locate Rose. Many were not in the mood to train, Rose made everything exciting. But now that she was not here everyone was down. I, for one, tried hard to train, 'because I know that Rose would want me to be strong and not worry about her. It was difficult for me, when I'm pregnant but after passing 5 months, I and the baby are out of the critical zone.

We confirmed that the baby would be called Amber. Janine, Abe, Tasha, Dimitri and I all agreed to it, except Christian he wanted a boy that much.

DPOV

Moroi and Dhampirs were being killed around the world, at this very second, some even taken in to become slaves, this is what living under Strigoi rule was like, it is horrible, even humans are becoming aware of Moroi, Dhampirs and Strigoi. They all want to become Strigoi, living forever; wanting to become Vampire...It really wasn't funny.

We all disagreed to having Lissa train but she always insisted. I hated standing here feeling helpless and that I can't do anything to find, Rose.

"_Roza!~Where are you my darling?"_

_In my dreams, she stood there, still as a stone, petrified. Like her soul was missing, it was heart wrenching to see her this way._

_Those words_

"_Do not look for me Dimitri! Let me handle this!"_

_It sunk into the dream, like I could really hear her, he face was still emotionless. Had her soul left the body and found its way here? To my dreams? _

I awoke to having tears run down my cheeks; I was my room, with the empty bed where Rose sleeps. A knock on the door, and there stood Lissa and Christian.

"What is it? What is wrong?" I ask

"Come…" They say together, their tone was blank, no emotion. They lead me out into the main area, technicians rushing about as per usual. A red dot sat in the middle of the screen map, blinking.

"What is going on in here?" I ask. But no-one replies, it is like Lissa and Christians just vanish. Am I the only one sane here? No-one was talking, it was quiet, dead quiet, and not even any footsteps as technicians run past.

It was odd…no sound was coming out of their mouths, or even sounds at all. Only the sound of chanting, "Strigoi! Strigoi!"

I go up in the lift and enter the lobby. There were humans and Strigoi, chanting. There stood Rose on the podium, next to Kairan, she looked happy…as if she wanted to be there, no signs of acting or anything? Her eyes were pure red, like any other Strigoi would have.

I run towards the entrance,

"Rose!" I yell, she instantly looks my way…but she doesn't react. Strigoi grab my arms and drag me on stage.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Rose asks to me. What was she asking?

"Rose, it is me Dimitri?" I reply.

"She belongs to me now, and you have no say in what she does and does not do now!" Kairan yells at me, I fall to my knees, Rose lost her memory.

**A/N –**** Loss**** of memory…Oooo…what happens next…might not write in ****Rose point of view for a while…it'd be hard, when she has amnesia. Mwhahaha**


	13. The Healing Backfire

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction, it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – Ok…so tired from studing…*sigh***

**Chapter 13**

DPOV

I bolted, through the crowd of chanting idiots, who held posters of red eyes and the words 'Strigoi' painted on them. Strigoi closed in behind me, catching up fast. I took the long way around into the HQ, not risking letting them know the HQ, although they were way too close. Taking the long way meant taking the stairs, and when you are 50m underground, it will be a tiring climb. The staircase ended to a steel door, only penetrable by voice recognition. We definitely need to fix that, if Rose is really on their side, she has access to the door.

Immediately, I saw Lissa and Christian standing there making out. I tensed watching them, feeling jealous that I wasn't here with Rose in my arms.

"Are you guys finished yet?" I ask. Instantly they stop, but that still didn't stop them from stealing kisses from each other, "Rose is outside, with the bunch of hooligans"

"Rose? She is with Kairan and the Chanters?" Adrian asks, creeping up from behind and blowing into the conversation.

"Yeah…I just got out of there, but there is one thing…she has no idea who we are." I reply.

"When you mean 'No idea' what do you mean?" Lissa questions

"Like she has amnesia, I went up onto the podium and she just…" I say disappointed.

"Oh Gosh…" Christian says.

Most of us stood there for ages, not saying one word. My guess was that others were wondering how she lost her memory like that. But to me there was only one answer, Kairan.

I needed answers, so once again, I headed up the lift, this time prepared. The chanters were still there, continuously chanting. Although Rose was no longer there, only Kairan stood on the podium.

"What do you want? Who are you?" says a voice, from behind, Rose.

"Rose, it's me, Dimitri, and what I want is you!" I yell, the whole lobby full of people turn to face me standing face to face with her. She was Dhampir again..no wonder she was off podium, letting the humans know that she is only part Strigoi could be catastrophic for them.

"Oh I know you!" She say, I brighten and look directly into her eyes, light brown like normal.

"You Do!"

"Kairan told me that I loved you and that you knocked me up!" There was hatred in her tone.

"Loved? should it not be love? And I was not to know that you could have been knocked up by fellow Dhampirs, so you can hardly have a right to blame me?"

"That is right! I love Kairan and he loves me! I do not know you so how can loving you work?"

Her words basically ripped my heart out, there was a missing hole, where my heart used to sit, beat and give me life.

I immediately took her down to the HQ…avoiding being seen taking the Kairan's lady. There was a lot of criticism on my decision to bring her down here, as long as she was with them. But under the circumstances…who said I was gonna return her? There was no chance that I am letting her back into the hands of Kairan. First, I wanted to take her to Lissa and Christian..and obviously they were in their room, unknowingly I knocked on the door, who knew that they were making out to the brink of sex…at this time of hour and the face that she is with child. Lissa was underneath Christian so she shoved Christian off her and he ended up on the floor, part naked.

"Rose!" Lissa cries, jumping out of bed.

"Lissa!" Rose yells, running up to her, and hugging her.

"You remember me?" Lissa asks, another wave of jealously hits me, she remembers her but not me.

"Of Course! We are BFF right? And who knocked you up?" Rose asks laughing and touching Lissa's large belly.

"Rose you are always my best friend, and that half-naked man over there knocked me up." Lissa laughs, pointing at Christian rolling around on the floor, pretending to be in pain so his fiancée would notice him.

"Isn't that Christian Ozera?" Rose asks, getting angry. "His parents were Strigoi, he could hurt you!"

Rose runs at him, but I run faster and stand in front of her, blocking her path to Christian.

"Oh Man, not again, I took me ages to gain her trust the first time." Christian complains, getting up from the floor. Rose immediately pushes against me to get him, but I stand firm.

"Rose, relax! Come on," Lissa says calmly, embracing Rose in her arms. IT seemed to me that Rose had begun losing her memory from the day we met, the day that me and the other guardians attempted taking Lissa back to St. Vladimir. "Rose, listen to me, how much do you remember?"

Rose looks up and stares into Lissa's eyes.

"You just fed on me, then I saw a man across the road, who watched you feed on me and I ran outside to get you. Then we got Jeremy's car keys and we walk out. That's all I remember."

I remembered that night I watched her, from the moment I saw Rose, I knew she was different, she wasn't some normal novice guardian. After so many months with her, her memory only lasted to the day we met, and she can't even remember me! What luck!

I hated everyday that passed, Kairan attempted contacting us more than once, he knew that we had Rose; He threatened to kill us, with a bomb, but I knew that he wouldn't because we have Rose, she is the one that he loves, he won't kill her.

"I know where you are!" Kairan threatens today. Some people looked at each other worried that he may know. But the only way that he could know was that he had someone follow Rose and I into the building, or he has a tracking device on her.

I run to the dorms, Rose was sitting there in the room with Lissa, looking at wedding magazines. When I enter the room, Rose doesn't even look up to look at me, only Lissa does.

"Wanna join in?" Lissa asks, she looks at Rose, but she shakes her head in the tiniest way that you would never notice it. Although I know her well enough when she does do it… Lissa turns back to me and gives me the face, the face that means she doesn't want you here.

"She has a tracking device attached to her. Kairan knows where we are…" I say, noticing that Rose is now agitated. She wanted to see Kairan, it was obvious.

"Rose! Do you have a tracker on you?" Lissa asks

"No! NO!" Rose replies

"Do you know that you love a Strigoi?"

"No! NO!"

"Why did you protect me from Christian? If you know he will become Strigoi? When you love a Strigoi yourself?"

"I don't know! I can't remember anything! All I remember is the past few days and my history with you! I don't know who Dimitri is or how I could love such a man! I don't KNOW! I'm so confused!" Rose frantically shakes and scratches her head. Lissa takes her hand.

"Rose, you're heating up, you need to calm down, it's just that I wanted to know that is all…It's ok"

Apparently Lissa and Christian decided to get married at Central Park, we all didn't want to risk it, but with all the training and the guardians, I think we can pull it off. They even decided to push it forward, to tomorrow so it was going to be one tough afternoon.

LISSA POV

Pushing the wedding forward was not the best idea, but since Rose was here, she can be my maid of honour again. For all I know she could run off to join the Strigoi clan, at not be at my wedding.

"Lissa why do you wanna get married anyway, it is just signing a piece of paper that can be ripped up into tiny shreds of paper, when you get your heart shatters." Rose asks

"Rose, that also means that I am lawfully bound to the man I love, the father of my child." I say, brushing a strand of hair dangling from her face.

"I remember…they day we met Dimitri, I lied earlier about how much I remember."

"Is there a reason why? Rose…Dimitri loves you he even proposed to you! But now I don't even know where that stands."

"Marry him? Yuck…He disgusts me…"

"Rose…" I take her hand and channel Spirit into her mind, but soon after she jerks back. She lay there unconscious, "Rose? Rose!"

Dimitri bursts into the room, I must've been so loud that even Dimitri heard my shouting, when his room is at the other end of the corridor.

"Rose? Rose? Can you hear me?" Dimitri asks her, he turns to me "What happened?"

"I tried healing her, she just jerked back and fell on the floor."

"Belikov…Belikov…" Rose mutters, as she regains consciousness.

"Rose? Baby are you alright…?" I ask…sensitively

"Lissa…Kairan…he has access to my mind…he can read it and find it...Devil…"

"No wonder, he knows where we are." I says. As I helps Rose get up off the ground.

DPOV

"Hi…Mr. Handsome…" Rose says, stepping closer to me. He take her hip and pull her close, I was dying to have her in my arms again. "Er…I don't know you…"

"Say What?"

"Dimitri…I'm joking…Of course I remember you! You dumb shit." She laughs, leaning her face into his chest, it felt so good just to be with her again. But I know that I have to let go of her soon, because my new plan was to send Rose in as a spy….after the wedding

**A/N – Ok…sad…boring chapter…I need ideas…funny ones of that…SORRY!~ IF THIS CHAPTER CAME UP TWICE! I MADE A HUGE BOOBOO IN THIS CHAPTER!~ IT IS FIXED NOW!**

**REVIEW!~**

**~LilWinx**


	14. The Invaded Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction, it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – Exams are over!…so that also means holidays are over…*sigh* WEDDING!~ GAH! MADE A HUGE MISTAKE IN CHAPTER 13! DID ANYONE NOTICE? I will fix…**

**Chapter 14**

RPOV

Lissa was beautiful in her dress, doing touch-ups, although one thing she didn't know was that I hid a stake in her dress, so in case of an emergency. I still didn't remember much, but Lissa and I are working together to regain it.

"You look gorgeous, Christian's jaw will fall right off, when he looks at you." I say, smiling.

"Something is not right, this part feels heavier than the other…" she says grabbing the side that I hid the stake in. I know she will never approve of her dress holding a stake, it would be troublesome and would ruin the aim of the wedding, all she wanted was a peaceful wedding without interruptions or anything.

"Don't worry about it…" I say taking her hand away from the stake, "Just relax and think about how you would walk down the aisle and smooch kiss Christian, in the end."

"Right!" she lifts her hand to her tummy, which was pretty large for 5 months, but how would I know, I never made it past the 4th month.

We allowed Adrian to act as dad, to take her down the aisle and give her away, but he was acting strangely these day, seems that he has a lot on his mind…until he waltzes into the room.

"How is my darling daughter?" Adrian laughs, spreading out his arms and giving off a huge smile. Almost immediately, he looks at Lissa's dress and his jaw drops straight to the floor, just like how I planned Christian to react. The will be lots of jaw dropping today, I bet a lot more than I can expect.

Driving to Central Park, didn't take long, but it felt like forever, waiting in the suspense. Only Mia and I knew what the set-up was like, it was not like any other wedding ceremony, I mean we set-it up ourselves in daylight! For Lissa! Even though it was hard for Mia, it was all worth it in the end. We couldn't set-up wards because we were down in supplies especially after Strigoi bombed the Royal Court where main supplies of wards came from.

I got out of the car first, followed by Mia and the Bride. I walked down the aisle and headed towards the Moroi man, he looked awkwardly familiar, maybe someone from the Royal Court. Remembering people hard, but just to have someone familiar was different. That's right he was the priest at St. Vladimir's! Wow...Dimitri really made the effort to get the priest.

I had a peek around, seems that Christian chose Eddie as his best man, only because Eddie was his guardian. Many of the people that I never see around attended. Like Eddie, he had taken on my part as training supervisor, so I barely saw him. At the end of the aisle, I turned around as Lissa and Adrian walk very…very…very slowly down the aisle. Must've took 6 years to get to the end of the aisle, Mia and I didn't make it very long, yet they made it seem that the aisle was longer. I must've gotten prediction abilities because like planned people's jaw dropped straight to the floor, like dominoes.

Dimitri came from behind and made me jump up in shock.

"You look beautiful…" he whispers in my ear. I forced a larger smile across my mouth. He pins a little brooch on my dress that was flashing a tiny red light. "Although…there have been sightings of Strigoi nearby…be alert."

I took a look at our surroundings; it was quite open. So finally, Lissa arrived at the end of the aisle, Adrian letting her go into the hands of Christian. I didn't pay much attention to the first bit of the speech by the priest, until the part where he asked for objections, I remember living in the human world clearly, and the soap operas on TV were very funny, especially when people object at someone's wedding.

They had their 'I do's' and whatever came next…and in the end they kiss…

"SECURITY BREACH! STRIGOI ALERT" yells one of the Guardians standing near the edge of the wedding; he turns to look at us. I look at Dimitri who looks into my eyes, in shock. How could such a secure wedding get infiltrated? Instantly, I grab Lissa and her dress yanking out the stake I hid in her dress, as I got it out she didn't look to happy. I turn my head to look at Eddie, who took Christian to the car, as my eyes pass over to Dimitri, who nods; I get a glimpse of a Strigoi walking closer and closer to the unaware Mia.

"MIA! LOOK OUT!" I yell, she instantly turns around a shoots out a whole load of water at him, she suffocates him, I throw the stake as hard as I can and aim straight for the heart. BULLSEYE! Got him right in the heart, Mia yanks the stake out of his heart and stakes the nearest Strigoi.

Turning to look at Dimitri, who was now in a face off, with a very familiar Strigoi…Kairan. Just like we planned…

_If at any time, Kairan is here or there or anywhere I want you to go to him, do not take the brooch off, __the one __I put on you tomorrow._

He told me this last night, after I came back from setting up the wedding.

_Show your affection, and always know that I love you, no matter what happens._

Mia runs towards me and Lissa,

"Take care of her, you know our plans…" I gave Mia a briefing and what the plan was this morning, but Lissa had no idea.

I run heading for Kairan, changing into Strigoi on my way. I jump hard and land into his arms, this distracts him from the staring contest between Kairan and Dimitri, so officially Dimitri wins! I force a kiss onto Kairan, and turn him so I could peek at Dimitri, he nods with a smile.

_Kill Him, whenever you can._

"He hasn't hurt you has he?" Kairan asks, drawing back from the lifeless kiss.

"Does it matter? I'm here now…" I say, forcefully putting a smile on my face…what an effort.

He laughs and he drags me off.

DPOV

After Kairan left, it seemed that Strigoi had backed off and followed their leader and mistress into the park. The wedding was a mess, the seats destroyed, bodies lying everywhere. I walk to Adrian who was on the phone, with Alchemists…Sydney.

"The Alchemists are coming to help clean up this mess…" Adrian says, tapping his foot becoming impatient. It was obvious he was irritated, that this happened at Lissa's wedding.

"I have to see if Lissa and Christian made it back to HQ…" I say, "Can you handle here?"

"Sure, just leave me some guardians!" he laughs, even though it wasn't something funny.

I smile and run towards the gates of the park, the wedding cars had left. But luckily I had the remote of the hovercraft, it was a big risk, but it was one that I had to take. The craft got to the park pretty fast and I jumped in, noticing there was a new button installed on the driver's seat, Automobile Mode. I press it, it made the craft change around me big chunks of the car moving around.

"Transformation Complete." Mentions the newly transformed Porsche car,

"Very Nice…" I say to myself. I drive fast into the city trying to get to the HQ soon,

"Incoming Call." Says the car again, "Answer it?"

"Errr….Yes?"

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing working? Dimitri?" asks a strange voice over the phone

"Yes?"

"You took the hovercraft?"

"Yes?"

"Did it transform alright?"

"Sure did!"

"WOO!" he yells, loud cheering noises could be heard over the phone. "By the way, better get fast quick, Lissa is going into labour!"

"That early? Five months is way too early!" I scream, I push the accelerator hard, hanging up at the same time. "Err…Car change into hovercraft mode…I can't seem to find it."

"Transform Commencing"

"Voice recognition, very…very nice"

The hovercraft takes off almost immediately, and we head up into the sky, flowing along the side of the building on top of the HQ. After landing, I basically jumped into the lift and pressed the button to the final floor, another long ride ahead…

As the elevator gets to the lobby floor, screaming could be clearly heard…Lissa definitely.

**A/N – Babies born at 5 months rarely make it…but what happens…Chapter 15 coming up…in a VERY LONG TIME!~ REVIEW!**

**~LilWinx**

**P.S – I'm joking…**


	15. The Birth of the Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction; it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – FREE TIME! =) So I decided to write in class…M scenes present… (Coarse Language)**

**Chapter 15**

DPOV

"GAHHH!" screams Lissa

"You need to relax…breathe…" Christian says, showing her to breathe.

"FUCK!" she yells, it echoes across the medical centre's emergency unit. I come running in the room, standing there just in time, for the baby to be held in Dr. Ivanov's arms, from the looks of things, the baby was not breathing, and well she wasn't crying.

"Is she alive?" Lissa mumbles almost unconscious.

"Yes, but she is struggling to cling onto life"

"Let me heal her…"

The doc takes the baby into Lissa's arms, where she closes her eyes, in which I believe was the healing process. A moment later the baby begins to cry, a loud one of that. Christian notices me standing in the hallway and gestures me in. The baby's screaming was loud, very loud, she looked very healthy. Lissa passes the baby into Christian's hands; she hits her head into the pillow, sweating like pig.

"Hello…Amber…" I say gently looking into her strange lime green eyes. Her presence was like luminous, almost outshining the pure white medical room.

"Here take her…" Christian hands little Amber into my arms, she was tiny, miniature even.

"Hello! Don't you look like your parents?" I say, quietly, the baby closes her eyes and peacefully snuggles into my arms.

"Aren't you a natural?" Christian asks, but all I can do is smile.

A technician comes into the room and follow him out to the main area, and Rose's face was displayed on the screen. Her face was full of bruises, cuts, large lacerations to her arms and her head dropped to her chest...

"That's right! I know what you are thinking Dimitri Belikov; I forced her to remain Dhampir so I could abuse her in this way." Kairan says appearing onscreen.

"ROSE!" I yell. She looks up and stares into the camera, eyes bloodshot. "What are you doing to her?"

Kairan holds up the brooch that I gave to Rose and crushes it in his hand.

"I know that she remembers you and that you sent her, spying? Isn't that so obvious? Although I may be a thousand years old and can read minds, I AM NOT STUPID! I KNOW THE MODERN DAY WORLD!" yells Kairan into the camera, the speakers were pumped up so loud in the HQ, that I was sure that it caused an earthquake on the surface of the HQ.

"What do you want so you can stop hurting her?"

"Your surrender…" Kairan commands…

RPOV

After leaving Central Park, nothing ever went right, Kairan let go of my arm and hand me to the Strigoi who threatened Lissa when he attacked St. Vladimir's…Nathan/ They dragged me to car which had tinted windows. They handcuffed me, and shoved me into the car. Kairan sat in shotgun, and the drivers was obviously human. They took me to an abandoned warehouse, outside of the city.

They put me into a chair and tied me to the legs,

"What are you trying to do to me?" I ask…they begin to hold a gun to my head and threatened me so I shut up. Kairan kicks down the door of the room I was held in. Nice entrance…

He walks up to Nathan, the man that almost changed Dimitri, he gives him the big smooch no-one can ever give. Kairan was bi-sexual?

Afterwards, he comes to me and kisses me as well. All I could do is jerk my head back, but that still ended up with me falling back in the seat. Nathan looked disgusted looking at his boyfriend kissing a female who was also Kairan's Ex. Kairan lifts the chair with one hand and makes me look up at him.

"You disgust me!" I yell into his face, hoping he would flinch, but he doesn't move. His breath cold as an ice blizzard, like his heart as hard as stone. It seemed that he could never love, he was using me, and he was using Nathan. I felt sorry for the guy, although the devil connection suits him, his last name was Hellson.

"You love me that way don't you?" he hisses, "Did kissing Nathan make you jealous?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't need to think! I can read your mind…?"

"Then what do you see?"

"Your friend's little child…and where she is right now." I look into his eyes confused; I look into the bond myself and see Lissa holding a baby, as tiny as ever and Christian cooing into the little baby's face, where the little baby hints a smile. As I come back into reality, Kairan was talking with Nathan.

"Find the girl her name is Vasilisa Dragomir I want her alive and Moroi." I look at Kairan in shock, I felt so weak, and he turns and smiles. "See, you were a traitor and I will never love you…therefore I have to make you hurt, and hurt hard."

"You'll never find her!" I spit in his face, he flinches and wipes is face in disgust. He gestures the human with the whip and he gashes me across the arm, I yell in pain, but that only serves to Kairan as entertainment. I was still wearing the bridesmaid dress, which left me so exposed. I look into the bond to see Lissa looking at Dimitri, who shakes his head,

"_Rose is with Kairan…"_

"_Why? Why can she leave me at a time like this?"_

"_She is trying to save you and Amber's life as well as ours!"_

His words to me were utterly ironic, being here was probably the worst thing that happens to them, I could get them get killed. Nathan is on his way to entrap them and bring them into the hands of a notorious monster, Kairan was.

A young human girl, maybe 13 or 14 years of age comes in, with a bowl of oats, she and the whipper hastily leaves the room and shuts the door, I was alone with Kairan now. My arm was burning as I slowly shuffled my hands in the handcuffs, strangely they loosened and I slipped my hand out of the cuffs, noticing that my arms lacerations were healing.

Kairan sat down on the nearest chair, closing his eyes, as brush of tingle runs across my mind. I look into the bond and notice him watching as well. Instantly I build a wall between me and Lissa, blocking the connection. Opening my eyes and see his standing directly in front of me, his eyes more pure red than ever, full of fury.

"You will not become Strigoi…" His compulsion surged in my body, filling me with commands I cannot control, I could feel my Strigoi blood fight against the compulsion wanting to control my body, soul and mind.

The whipper enters the room again and lashes out at my body; I catch the whip with my hands, which took the deepest impact. He stops and flicks the wrist so I would let go, Kairan grabs a hold of my arm and I kick him hard, flicking his body over my shoulders onto the ground.

"Bitch!" cries the Whipper; he leaves the room, as I am hot on his tail. My dress was causing many problems with running after him, there were limitations. I turn my head for one moment and I smash straight into a wall that was not there before.

I awake to a bucket of ice water thrown onto my face, which was held by Kairan himself, my hands were no longer handcuffed but I was chained to the floor. A Strigoi man was standing behind a small box that looked just like a handicam.

ROSE!" Dimitri yells. I look up and stare into the camera. "What are you doing to her?"

Kairan holds up the brooch that Dimitri gave to me and crushes it in his hand.

"I know that she remembers you and that you sent her, spying? Isn't that so obvious? Although I may be a thousand years old and can read minds, I AM NOT STUPID! I KNOW THE MODERN DAY WORLD!" yells Kairan into the camera, the speakers were pumped up so loud in the HQ that it echoed into the speakers playing in the room.

"What do you want so you can stop hurting her?"

"Your surrender…?" Kairan says, "Or maybe the child?"

"NO! DIMITRI LEAVE ME! I'M FINE! LEAVE ME!" I yell into the camera, the whipper comes to me and whips me again. "Arghh!"

The display of Dimitri is cut, and a blur of dots appears onscreen.

"Why do you want a child?" I ask, before the whipper lashes out at me again.

"Not, just any child, the child you bond mate gave birth to."

"Amber? What does she have that would make you want her she is just some ordinary Moroi baby!"

"Not just any ordinary baby…the baby blessed by the heavens."

**A/N – Ok...so I have the last ever chapter planned out…so just need to stuff things between it…and now…so this is something…I guess…rewrote the summary…make it more interesting…too bad if ya don't like it…I can think of nothing anymore…REVIEW!~ Give me some ideas?**

**~LilWinx**


	16. The Tortured Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction; it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – I guess there is a plus side to having less reviews, but not to me but to my readers. Like amberrosalie if she hadn't read this story..her name wouldn't be in this story!~ Well…Baby Amber…the angel…M scenes again…Haha! On the first line…=)**

**Chapter 16**

RPOV

"Fuck me you dick!" I yell into his face, as he continues to threaten little Amber.

"As you wish…" he replies, ripping apart my dress

"Stop! This is rented!"

"Does it look like I care?" he smiles, accidently loosening the rope that tied my feet to the chair; I slipped my feet out and kicked the shits out of his dick. He took a step back; he looked at me, contently. I could feel the compulsion drifting away, I changed into Strigoi mode and jerked my hands out of the chains and kicked him again hard, in the balls once more. He cried in pain and I knew that this was my best shot at killing him; I grabbed the whip that lay on the floor just metres away because the human fool had dropped it while fleeing the room. I lashed the whip out at Kairan's neck but missed, I tried again and again, but he caught most of the lashes. But I never saw what really happened after that, I was knocked out from behind.

DPOV

I recognised this Strigoi that was present in our headquarters, how he got in? I was not sure, but this Strigoi was the man that almost changed me, Nathan. Looking at him, made me feel weak, my legs nearly buckled under me. He stood right in front of me now, staring straight into my eyes. He smiled.

"Dimitri! How nice to see you again?" he hisses, giggling at the same time.

"Stand…where you are, do not come any closer!" I say, I could hear the fear in my tone, this man had hurt me well enough for me to fear him, I don't know why he didn't change me but to be honest, I hate his guts. He is the reason why I feared Strigoi when Rose came to find me.

"Dimitri…baby…you are not going to reject me again will you?"

"Firstly, I am not a gay fuck like you!" I yell to him, he doesn't seem to be too happy about me anymore. He comes running at me, face full of anger and frustration. I dodge his impact and he smashes into wall behind me.

"I should have changed you from the first time we met!" he yells. In the hallway, I get a glimpse of Christian poking his head out of the corridor leading to the dormitories. He lightly swishes a hand and sets Nathan's clothes on fire. Nathan stops and tries to put out the fire that was now burning his skin and scorching his flesh. I grab the gun that lay on the table, and load it quick. I aim for the heart and fired.

LPOV

We were rushed into a room, in the medical centre, where the doors we made of titanium, therefore we were locked in a titanium vault, now I really felt safe. This was where they kept the unused wards, Dr. Ivanov attempted setting one up. Little Amber was in my arms, safe and cooing, unaware of what going on. A loud bang echoed across the room, through the walls. We could lightly hear footsteps creeping up onto the door of the vault. The nurse gently opens the door, just a little. But then swings the whole door open, a hand reaches in and I can't see the face, because I was behind it. The man comes closer in and the nurse steps back, Christian. He shuts the door quietly and sees me and Amber sitting the corner behind the door.

"It's ok…the Strigoi is gone…" he soothes.

"What happen to him?" I ask.

"Dimitri shot him, right in the heart, it is fine now, and we can go outside."

We all follow him outside and see Dimitri covering the body of the dead Strigoi. He drags the body to the lift, where the doors open to view Sydney and Adrian standing in the lift.

"Is that a Strigoi?" Adrian asks, looking the blood of the body leaking all over the ground

"Yeah" Dimitri answers

"But…No…that can't be." Adrian looks shocked and stares blankly at the invader.

"Let me clean this up…" Sydney offers.

"Sure…" Dimitri replies stepping back. I walk towards the group with Amber in my hands.

"Lissa? Is this little Amber?" Adrian asks, noticing the baby.

"Yeah…" I reply smiling handing little Amber into Adrian's hands

"That much happened in the time I was cleaning up the mess that your wedding made?"

"Yeah…"

"Her aura…it is so unique, it's pearl white, and a tint of gold around it, so peaceful and gentle."

"Really?" Christian asks, joining in.

"Yeah…and also there is another mess to clean up, all this can happen in such a small amount of time." Adrian complains

"Well it is 6am in the morning. You spent the whole night cleaning up the mess outside," Dimitri replies.

"No worries, with the group of Alchemists I think we can figure something out." Sydney proposes.

RPOV

Word had come back that Nathan was dead, to me that was a real relief.

"Just because Nathan is dead, doesn't mean I'm going to give up!" Kairan mutters into my face.

Once again, I was tied to the chair and the chair was screwed to the floor. Kairan hit me over and over, in my stomach the most, I lost count of how many times I have puked after his brutal bashing. It made breathing hard, especially since, Kairan's face was in mine every second of the day. He would always give me a kiss on the cheek as he leaves the room, all this happening in one night.

I look into the bond, where I am greeted by Lissa

"_Rose! I can feel you…too bad you can't talk back…"_

I keep digging deeper into her mind, and finally reached the soul, where Spirit was attached, I materialised in her mind, hands and feet too.

"Lissa? Can you hear me?"

She formed in front of me.

"Rose! Is this real? I'm not dreaming?" Lissa says

"I don't think so?"

"Well I feel like do…so I can communicate with you this way?"

"Wouldn't advise it…"

"True I have a pounding headache! Argh! It hurts!" like that she vanishes into thin air, I'm pushed back out of the mind and back seeing through her eyes, she is lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. Dimitri coming into view, he helped Lissa get up from the ground.

"What happened? You just fainted like that…"

"I just saw Rose…she dug into my mind and materialised in there, doing that hurt my mind…so I fainted."

"How is she?"

"I didn't stay long enough to talk to her…"

"I'll try talking to her in her dreams tonight…so let's hope she is listening into this conversation."

"Come I'll take you back to our rooms," Dimitri offers, tugging Lissa and Christian with him.

I pull myself back out, my connection with Lissa felt so different, as if my connection with her was fading. Just as I open my eyes, the steel door opens and a very familiar figure emerges from the tiny gap.

Ms. Karp…

**A/N – Thought bring back a familiar person back would be fun…Ms. Karp…after reading Spirit Bound again…=) Hoped you like this chapter…I never particularly like my own stories, so technically I hate most chapters…Maybe I should end this now…my ending will be fun…start a new story with new plot and stuff, maybe not Vampire Academy…maybe Hunger Games or Mortal Instruments!~ Sadly…that could be a long time…Got any ideas before I end this crazy story? Tell me…REVIEW!~**

**~LilWinx**


	17. The Scar

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction; it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – Ok…so…29 reviews is awesome…sadly the last 4 reviews were from the same person…but still that is awesome…even if they are from one person…Hello? I'm asking for ideas and your ideas are to NOT end my story…that is funny…but I really have nothing in my mind anymore…*sigh*… M again…but you would understand why she had to say it…when you get there…don't jump paragraphs!**

**Chapter 17**

"Hello Rose…Nice to see you again!" exclaims Ms. Karp

"Ms. Karp…" I reply, still shocked my her presence

"How are you and Lissa?"

"Ms. Karp, do you really want to know?"

"Of Course…after you successfully got Lissa out of the school…I never knew how you got back…"

"The school guardian dragged us back to the school…if you must know."

"You kept yourselves pretty well hidden, I sent people to look for you and they came back with nothing."

"I'm not going to comment on that."

Kairan enters the room and takes her into his arms, hugging her. How many lovers does he have? Do his lovers even know about each other?

"Rose…I see you have met your old teacher , Sonya…"

They smiled at each other…was he that low? He was moving onto people right after he lost another. At that moment a wave of memories gushed over me, I realised that these were the memories I lost, the night in the cabin, the pregnancy test, Sydney, Olena and Viktoria Belikov, these were some memories that never came back to me, even how hard I tried. One memory stayed the longest, the night in the cabin, I wish I could do that all over again. Love Dimitri and giving in to one another. I loved him with my all my heart and soul. I was determined to get back to him!

"Rose…or should I say Roza…Russian for your name Rose… You jealous?" Kairan says into my face, I loathed the use of my nickname, if it is not used by the Dimitri. Kairan stepped closer and bit into my neck, a gush of endorphins take over my mind, I missed the gentleness of endorphins, the feeling of being high, he didn't take enough of my blood to make me delirious. Hours pass, and Kairan enters the room once more…again with Ms. Karp.

"Go to hell!" I yell.

He bursts out laughing, so does Ms. Karp, while they were laughing I stand up and walk out the door, with the chair still attached to my butt. A gang of guardians burst into the room, I whack the chair against the wall and break it. I turn around to see Kairan and Ms. Karp peek through the steel door, then look at each other and break into a Strigoi paced run. I passed out…

* * *

I awoke to the sound of drilling, hammering and the sound of the doctors running in and out of the emergency room, I was in the HQ…was I dreaming…Dimitri sitting at the end of the bed sleeping, snoring. I slowly got up, trying not to move so much, so I wouldn't wake Dimitri. But he woke himself up anyway.

"Hey…You're awake…" he smiles.

"Yeah…" I reply , looking at my arms, which had tiny little scars covering every inch of skin. "Lissa healed me didn't she?"

"You collapsed from your blood loss, when we got there we didn't know if you'd make it…lucky we brought Lissa with us…" I was kind of glad that Lissa went with them, or I wouldn't be here, but she should not have come because of her safety…

He embraced me in his arms, hugging me tightly. You could see his happiness in his eyes, bright as bright can ever be. I kiss him lightly, but a pain sears into my mind. There was a loud screeching noise, not like whatever was happening outside, but this hurt. I squeeze my eyes shut, and Kairan's face comes into view.

"_You…I will get you!" he hisses,_ I could almost feel his putrid breath on my face.

The pain fades.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri ask, frantically, grabbing my cheeks squeezing them tight.

"Ow! No I'm not your squeezing hurts!"

"Right Sorry..." he lets go and smiles.

"Not funny!" I grab the mirror that sat on the table, but Dimitri flicks the mirror out of my hand. It lands on the floor smashing into pieces. "That is seven years of bad luck! What was it for?"

"Nothing…it's just…" he replies, it was obvious that he was hiding something from me.

"Dimitri! What is wrong with you?" I yell, standing on the bed, I jumped over the bed table and into the bathroom, a long scar along the right side of my cheek and chin appeared on my face. "AHHHHH!"

"Roza…" Dimitri wraps his arms around my shoulders, as tears flow down my eyes, I have a scar…and it is for life... "Roza…Roza…relax…please…I love you, come on relax."

"Fuck…this"

"I know…It's alright…Anyway…it is hot, having a battle scar."

"It is not a battle scar…it is a scar of being tortured, being helpess!" my voice begins to rise, from something gentle to a yell. I try to kneel and huddle against myself, but Dimitri held me tight.

"Rose…" his eyes begin to fill with water, gently guiding me back into the room; he sits on the bed with me in his lap, still crying. He lies back and takes me down with me; he hugs me tighter while I face the other way, staring at the bedside table. He gently kisses my head.

"Remember before all this? All this war and violence, and the first time I met you?" he asks

"Yes…" I turn my body, so I can look at him.

"You put up a heck of a fight, even though you haven't really been fighting for so long…"

"You still beat me in every move…"

"I fought much longer than you have…"

I reach up to his lips and send all my love into the kiss, he holds me tighter…deepening the kiss, Dimitri rips my hospital dress off, and I am left with basically nothing and I use my feet to take off his pants, while taking off his shirt. Dimitri grabs the blanket and covers us.

LISSA POV

Walking back to the medical centre was long. After putting Amber to bed, which was a long process, I decided to head back to the medical centre...Just in time for me to see Rose and Dimitri forcing them on each other. Great I have awesome timing, almost immediately leaving, I bump into Christian who was soaked to the skin in water or maybe it was sweat...

"What is going on?" I ask.

"For the practice session we decided to have a water fight…with water pistols" he replies

"I see…"

"How's Rose?" he looks into the window, just before I could stop him, he sees Dimitri and Rose, do things to each other. "Ok…I did not need to see that…"

"Yeah, let's let them be…"

"Come join us at the water fight…"

"But Amber…"

"It's fine if she cries one of the other Moroi will take over…"

"I need to feed…I'm hungry…"

"Ok… I come along…"

We walk into the other end of the HQ where the feeders sat; they arrived as the last batch of Moroi came in from the Royal Court.

RPOV

Having sex in the medical centre wasn't necessarily a very good idea, Dr. Ivanov came waltzing in, unaware of what me and Dimitri were doing.

"Jesus!" yells Dr. Ivanov, as he turns around.

"Doctor!" Dimitri replies, pushing me off him. I grab the hospital dress and shove it on, I jump to grab Dimitri's pants and shirt.

"Sorry Doc…" I mutter.

"Please…" He mumbles, looking down. Dimitri and I start to laugh, soon after joined by Dr. Ivanov, who awkwardly found it funny.

Only the first time that me and Dimitri have had sex, was the uninterrupted, the last time was Tasha who interrupted and now Dr. Ivanov…very funny.

"I heard you talking so I thought I'd check up on you…and it seems you are feeling so much better," states Dr. Ivanov, "I shall be leaving now…I come in later…"

"Right…Doc," I reply. I look at Dimitri who sneaks a smirk on his face, and laughs. I push him hard and make his head fall back onto the pillow. I lie down next to him, resting my head onto his chest which moved up and down with his gentle breathing and we both fall asleep…

**A/N – Aww…sad yet funny chapter…Yes? Funny…I try too hard, which makes it not funny…I attempted making this chapter longer but I guess not…so cheesy!~ REVIEW!~**

**~LilWinx**


	18. The Kissing Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction; it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – Ahhh! 32 Reviews…better than nothing right? Thank you!~**

**Chapter 18**

"Why couldn't you heal the cut?" I ask Lissa.

"Rose…there was not much I could do…when I healed the scar... it wouldn't go away, If i could have done it i would, the doctor stitched that scar first. So maybe that contributed to some of the markings…anyway you can barely see it now…" She replies, touching the scar, giving it a wipe. "Dimitri told me what you told him, that the mark was from being tortured…"

"Yeah? So?"

"Rose, having that scar may mean that you were tortured but no-one else knows that? Dimitri loves you anyway, he doesn't care about your looks, and he only cares for what is inside!" She pokes he finger on my chest.

Dimitri enters the room with a mug of hot chocolate, feeding it to his mouth, gulping it all down. Both, Lissa and I look at him in shock. He brings the cup down and leans against the wall.

"She is right you know…I love you more and more…maybe until my heart shatters and I will not stop loving you until a blind man sees god…" he says, cheekily, I blush and look down with a smile.

"You know Dimitri, Christian has never told me that!" Lissa exclaims, as she stands up and head to the door. Smashing straight into Christian, who was holding little Amber.

"Watch It!" Lissa yells, angrily, not knowing that it was Christian she bumps into. "Oh, Christian…Sorry…"

"What got you all worked up?"

"Nothing…" she says "Hey little one come to Mommy, let's introduce you properly to Auntie Rose, OK?"

"Goo!" Amber coos. Lissa takes Amber out of Christian arms, and walking back to me, placing the tiny girl into my hands.

"My…hasn't she grown! I see her through the bond but I never noticed her size…" I exclaim, rubbing the tiny little cheeks that belonged to a tiny little baby.

Lissa and Christian walk around the bed, watching little Amber play around in my arms, she may be so young but she is already very hyperactive.

"Maybe we could have one…one day…" Dimitri says to me, smiling. The thought of becoming pregnant again, was just over the top. After everything we are going through, how could Dimitri think of something like this?

"Yeah…Maybe…" I reply, in my 'not-interested' tone. Adrian enters the room, and stops in his tracks when he sees the scar.

"Aiggg… That is nasty, couldn't Lissa heal it?" he asks, the same question everybody would ask.

"I couldn't, I don't understand why?" Lissa answers, looking confused now.

"Maybe you should heal the scar more often, and then maybe it would fade?" Adrian suggests.

"We could try but probably not in these few days, I haven't got enough spirit within me, I'm so tired from taking care of Amber, it is mind-blowing." Lissa exclaims.

"Let's not talk about the scar… We need to talk Amber…" I blurt out, without thinking about what I was about to say.

"What? Why Amber?" Lissa asks, shocked.

"Oops…Never mind…" I reply, I didn't want to scare her that Nathan was here to get Amber.

"Rose! TELL ME!" she says, using compulsion, looking deep into my eyes.

"Nathan was here, for Amber…"I say, I cover my mouth, quickly before I could say anymore.

"What?" Christian asks, there was a light compulsion to his tone, he was getting better at using it...

The room goes silent almost immediately, everyone trying to comprehend my words that were forced out of me.

"Rose…When you were with Kairan what did he tell you?" Dimitri questions.

"He said that he was to kill Amber, for she is the Angel's baby," I reply, not wanting to say it, but I couldn't hide the truth from them for very much longer. Everyone left the room soon after, leaving me to be alone with…myself…

* * *

Days pass and I move out of the hospital back to my normal room, which has never really been occupied by than more than one person, for a very long time.

"Good to be back…" I say, running up to the bed, and lie down on it.

"That is my bed…" Dimitri complains…

"Haha! Mine now…" I laugh. Dimitri bend downs and lifts me off his bed, walks back over to the empty bed and dumps me on it. He stands straight and smiles, turning to walk away. I lean over to grab his shirt, and pulled, he fell back and landed on my legs, squashing them with his hunky body.

"Geez…Rose…You should stop playing around…" He complains, getting up.

"Mhm…You like it don't you?" I giggle, sitting up to kiss is frowning face.

"I hate it when you do that…" he laughs and stands up, he kneels on the bed and pushes my against the pillow, kissing me.

"Are you sure that you want to do that while I'm standing right here?" Eddie announces, walking into the room.

"Eddie!" I yell, driving Dimitri off me.

"Hey Eddie…thanks…for interrupting…" Dimitri mentions.

"Yeah, You're welcome…" Eddie rushes, "Rose, could you come out to the training centre tonight? We wanted you to help out with the younger kids. I'm mean you don't have to if you're not up to it."

"Um…Yeah sure, I'll come."

"Sweet!" he shrieks, skipping out of the room, time with those little kids have made him, childish.

"Now…where were we?" Dimitri asks, crawling closer to my face.

"You have really lost your self-control haven't you?"

"Yeah…Only around you…" he says in his sexy tone, climbing closer and closer to my head.

"Uh Huh…I have to go…" I say, slipping under his arm and rushing out of the room, somehow being around Dimitri and his lack of self-control, felt weird. To me that wasn't really him, the Dimitri would have some self-control, but this Dimitri was all over the place, and mostly on me!

I run into Lissa's room, where I would always expect her to be, she was feeding Amber,who kept rejecting the bottle.

"Come on! Drink!" Lissa yelled.

"Lissa…Take a break, Amber will want to eat it later…"

"Rose! Can you handle her…I'm so tired…"

"Yeah sure, why not…"

She hands Amber into my arms and places the bottle in my hands. Almost instantly, she falls asleep in the chair. I walk over to the bed, and sat down, putting the bottle in Amber's little mouth, where she drank like a h. She wasn't drinking from her mother, but she was from me? How very interesting…

"Yo! Lissa…My sexy…I'm back!" Christian laughs, skipping into the room, yelling things that I believe that only Christian want Lissa to hear. He sees me sitting on the bed. "Ho! Shit…I..er…excuse my language…Rose! How very nice to see you!" he mentions sarcastically.

"Hey Christian!" I reply ignoring his comments.

"Amber drank from the bottle?"

"Yeah…Is that a problem?"

"No! That ain't a problem, just she never drinks her bottle that comes from us."

"Well I guess I'm more parental than you guys…HAHAHAHA"

"Ah Cho you wish" he nudged Lissa, waking her up

"Grrrrrr! Christian babe, that was some quality sleep" Lissa growled.

"Babe she saying we are bad parents, man" Christian complains

"Yeah, Yeah let her be" Lissa replied, deliriously.

Christian stared, wide eyed, at Lissa, who once again fell into a deep sleep.

"I got to go, help out Eddie at the training centre, with the little kids," I say, handing Christian his daughter.

"But I just finished with the little kids…"

"What? Really? Then what does Eddie want me for?"

"Guess you have to wait and see…"

I run into the practice room, where Eddie sat, and Adrian standing tall and sober. They we talking to each other, but they were barely audible, from my position.

"Eddie! Where are the kids?" I yell from across the room, walking closer.

"I'll leave you guys to it!" Adrian exclaims, laughing and jogging into the change rooms, sweating like a pig.

"So what's up, Christian told me about the kids leaving already." I ask Eddie, who sat there smiling, looking at a young Moroi girl, not much further from the second entrance of the gym. The girl looked awfully like Mia, she was climbing a long rope that hung from the ceiling, in fact it was Mia.

"Oh my gosh! You like Mia?" I exclaim, trying hard not to e so loud so I don't blow Eddie's secrets.

"What! No!" He declines, shaking his head hard, trying to convince me that it was not true.

"You're joking? I know you like her!" I whisper, taking another look at Mia, who was now packing up and leaving the gym.

"I do not and I seriously do not like her…"

"Don't believe you! "

"Believe what you want…just don't tell anyone else…"

"Why not just ask her out?"

"Thing is as a tradition, if you want to date a girl, you kiss her goodnight." I burst out laughing, almost screaming in laughter.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life!" I say until it hit me, "Wait, why don't you know how to kiss?"

"No…I haven't really done it before, like full on…I can peck, but everyone can do that."

"Hahaha!" I continue laughing, about to roll on the floor laughing, a pain hit my stomach as my muscles tense from laughing.

"Rose, it isn't funny." He says, straight.

"Fine…Do you want me to show you?"

"What? Here?"

"Uh…Why not?"

"Won't Dimitri mind?"

"Nah! He loves me too much to let me go…" I reply, really believing that Dimitri would not let me go just like that…I mean it is just Eddie, he is harmless. "Start, but saying goodnight… then brush her hair behind her ear, move in close and touch her lips with yours." I demonstrate it along the way, but it was obvious that he was getting very uncomfortable.

"I can't!"

"You can! just do it." He followed every step that I gave him, and his lips touched mine. Slowly I kiss him, letting him used to me.

"You cannot be serious?" yells Dimitri entering the gym, stepping back and leaving...

"Dimitri!" I yell, I may have underestimated the reaction on Dimitri. I run towards the entrance of the gym.

**A/N – Haha! That was fun… Revieeww….^0^**

**~LilWinx**


	19. The Mysterious Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction; it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – Wooo! 36!~ I wish it got over 100…so sad…but fun to write.**

**Chapter 19**

"Dimitri! Listen to me!"I yell into the hallway, Dimitri hastening down it. He turns around about to say something.

"Is that why we had sex in the hospital? So you could make me feel loved and then dump me for Eddie? When you got back from being tortured…Did you want ME? Or Eddie? Or maybe you left me half an hour ago to smother yourself all over Eddie" he yells, the words pierced my heart, hurting every inch of my body. He turns and continues walking down the hallway. Moroi heads stick out of their doorways, trying to comprehend what all the fuss was all about.

"Rose, I'm sorry…" Eddie says from behind.

"No, it's ok…My judgements were bad…" I reply, patting him on the shoulder. "Just do what I said and you'll get Mia…just don't let my teaching go to waste."

"Hey guys!" Mia says cheerily, just in time for Eddie to make his move.

"I got to go – clean up the mess I made with Dimitri…" I replied, taking steps back, before running fast towards my room, a place where I expected Dimitri to be. At first, the door was closed, and I had no courage to open it. My hands sweat, and very wet from it. I touch the handle, and quickly twist it before I could change my mind. But Dimitri wasn't there, on the bed, in the bathroom. Where was he?

"If you're looking for me, this would not be the first place to check, only you would hide in your room and cry your heart out," Dimitri states from behind. I turn around slowing, locking my eyes with his.

".Explain" I state clearly.

".It"

"It was my bad decisions, please I only wanted Eddie to get together with Mia,"

"So you kissed him?"

"Well"

"Yeah…I didn't need your answer, I already know."

"Dimitri…You will always be the one I love…no-one else…I remember everything, the night at the cabin, everything…and from what my memory lasts, the only person, I loved the most was You…"

"Get out, you can go sleep in Lissa's room tonight."

"Fine."

I slam the door on my way out, no intention of turning around. He is in no mood to talk, or listen to my explanation. I head out into the dining room of the HQ, full of Moroi and Dhampir licking their lips for the food that arrived that afternoon. Everyone stared as I enter the room, as if I am the centre of attention. Lissa runs towards me, spinning me from the crowd.

"Calm Down, your eye is turning red…" she soothes

"Right…"

"Let's go"

Lissa guides me through the crowd and to her spot. Christian was there feeding Amber, who was rejecting it again.

"I heard what happened with Dimitri." Christian says, laughing.

"Haha! Funny!" I laugh with him. "Not."

Christian stops laughing altogether.

"I don't think Dimitri is very happy with me kissing Eddie," I say.

"You kissed Eddie?" Lissa replies, Christian as shocked as she was.

"For what apparent reason?" Christian asks.

"A lesson to make out with Mia –" I reply.

"Rose you know better than that!" Lissa yells, people that sat around the table stared at us, before looking away and continuing with their conversations.

"Sure, Sure…I have to crash at you're place tonight. Dimitri kicked me out."

"Fine…"

After dinner, I peeked into me and Dimitri's room, where he sat, writing on some paper. In Lissa's room, I crashed on the empty bed.

* * *

I awoke the next morning, not in Lissa's room, but in my room. Arms wrapped around my waist, heavy breathing blowing against my hair. I fell out of the bed, landing on my arm.

"Shit!" I curse. On the bed was someone, I was totally not expecting. "What the…How did I get in here?"

I looked at the man sleeping on the bed, Dimitri. But how I got here was the weirdest thing ever, I stood up, and walked out the door, only to be interrupted by a technician, who grabbed my hand and drag me out into the main area. Kairan's face appeared on screen, smirking evilly.

"Roza, my darling, how was your sleep last night?" he asks.

"Fine…" I yawn. "Don't call me that –"

"You'd better get some good night sleep if anything happens in the future." He suggests, implying that he may make an attack at the HQ.

"Yeah…Ok…Whatever." I say, deliriously, still trying to figure out what I was doing in my room.

"You don't seem like you slept well, my lady."

"What happened to your real lady, Ms. Karp?"

"Oh that? It's over, she betrayed me, for another Strigoi."

I burst out laughing, nearly crying and dropping to the floor. Kairan…was…rejected…by his lover! And…He hung up. Even though it was ironic to say that since, I was being rejected by my own man.

"Rose?" Dimitri says, scratching his head, forcing his eyes to open.

"Dimitri…I'm sorry, I never thought it would end this way." I run to him, hugging his tightened body.

"I'm sorry, I said those things, I know you were only trying to help Eddie."

"How did I get into our room last night?"

"You slept in our room?"

"Yeah I awoke in my room, and on your bed with your snoring."

"I thought I kicked you out last night?"

"Yeah! I slept in Lissa's room and awoke in our room."

We left it at that, we didn't say a word after that.

I forced a kiss on him, slowly, and Technicians start clapping.

"Yeah! That is POETRY!" yells one of the technicians.

"I love you Dimitri Belikov," I whisper.

"I love you more Roza Hathaway." He whispers. "Marry me…before we kill Kairan?"

"If you want?" I mutter, blushing.

"I'm asking you?"

"But after yesterday?"

"What happened yesterday?" he replies, I shove him gently, and slip into a hug.

"Is that a yes?"

"I gave you my answer months ago." I giggle. Suddenly smelling alcohol, on Dimitri's body, "Have you been drinking?"

"Just one…" he excuses

"You're hung over, there is no way one drink, could make you have a hangover."

"Come on Rose, you can excuse me for drinking after what you did yesterday."

"Fine…I'll let you go…but no more dinking, what happened if Kairan attacked? And you were drunk?"

"Ok, my darling wife. Remember how I told you? I will never stop loving you until a blind man sees god."

I smile at his words, we stood there for more than 5 minutes, hugging, kissing…proposing.

* * *

Word spread quickly in the HQ, everyone congratulated me every second. Everyone forgetting that I almost turned Strigoi at the dining hall.

Lissa appeared in front of me and dragged me into her room.

"Care to explain your disappearance last night?" she asks, curiously.

"I have no idea too; I woke up in Dimitri's arms."

"Strange, anyway, I hear congratulations in order."

"Thanks, Dimitri asked this morning…"

"How strange! After all that happened yesterday." She says, standing up and walking to her wardrobe. "I bought this dress a few months ago, for your wedding. But it turned out that I got married first."

"Lissa that is beautiful…" I gasp, the dress was a pearl white colour, although simple, perfect for me, and as a wedding dress.

"I knew you'd like it, Rose I know you too well. Go try it."

I tried on the dress, which fit perfectly, gently wrapping around my curves, soft against the skin. Everything was perfect again, everything was falling into place, the war was a definite win, to us. There was no way, we would loose. Never in any doubt.

**A/N – Anyone think that the last paragraph was ironic? Find out next time!~ Bad Chapter…anyway…I'm trying to finish this story…I need to study for School Certificate…the real deal.**

**~LilWinx**


	20. The Perfect Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction; it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released. **

**A/N – Wedding…I leave you guys to think why Rose ended up in Dimitri's arms…haha! Well, maybe I'll explain what happen, if I feel like it. Late Chapter…Another set of exams coming up…Study Mode again. **

**Chapter 20 **

I never thought a day like this would ever come, my whole life I was destined to be a guardian, not to be married, especially to a fellow Dhampir. It was always '_They come first' _but today, it was all about me.

"Rose, are you ready?" Lissa asks

"Yeah," I replied, "let's go"

Abe was to take me down the aisle today, he flew in that morning. While Adrian and Christian, became Dimitri's best men.

I walked down the aisle, forcing myself to take it slow, but if it was me, I would rush down the aisle and jump onto Dimitri, not letting go, for the rest of my life. When I lock my eyes with Dimitri's it was like glowing with joy and excitement. He was everything I wanted, apart from the age difference, but like that matters.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this lady, in holy matrimony. If there are any objections as to why this couple should not marry; please speak now or forever hold your peace," announces the priest that came in from St. Vladimir's once more.

"I object!" yells Eddie, standing up. I turn fast and look at Eddie who smiled, "I'm joking! I have the gorgeous Mia now!"

Eddie takes Mia's hand, whom rejected it after his embarrassing speech.

"Moving on…" the priest continues, "Do you Dimitri Belikov, take Rosemarie Hathaway, to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health to death do you part?"

"I do," Dimitri replies, slipping a ring that was delivered half an hour ago onto my finger

"Do you Rosemarie Hathaway, take Dimitri Belikov, to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health to death to you part?"

"I…I do…" I stumble, too nervous to say two simple words. Shove the ring on to Dimitri's finger.

"Dimitri Belikov, you may kiss the bride." He takes my neck, pulling me close, a touch of the lips turns into a kiss so lustful, Cupid would fall off his chair.

"You are mine now, Roza…" he whispers into my ear, an evil laugh that comes along with it.

I giggle and turn to the crowd, who sat in the gymnasium which was set up, to become my wedding location. Although it wasn't romantic to get married in a gym, where people sweat and stink up, but with all the people, we could definitely not fit into the dorm rooms.

"Congratulations!" says one of the Moroi, who come up to us, and then moving away. More people congratulate us, and that meant more Thank you than I have ever said in my entire life.

"Let's move into the Dining Hall, dinner will be held soon," says Lissa, who guides me away from Dimitri. I had to change into a new dress, "At least you wedding wasn't invaded by Strigoi, it was picture perfect!"

"Trust me, Lissa, I don't think it would differ that much. You still married the man you love in the end."

"True, let's get you into the next dress."

I changed into the dress that Lissa never wore at her dinner party at her own wedding; little Amber was pretty much born, straight after the wedding. As I pulled the zipper up, however the zipper became jammed in it's place.

"Lissa!" I yell, "Do you think I'm getting fatter?"

"No? You seem fine to me, Oh! that dress had had some zipper trouble already."

"I see," I reply, as Lissa gives the dress zipper a shake and then goes flying up to the top.

"There! Now let's go join your beloved."

The dining hall was drowned in talk, and laughter. Everybody sighed as I walk through to the stage,

"I thank everybody, that came today! Well I guess you had no choice," I announce, the room, full of laughing Moroi and Dhampir.

I step down the stage, where Dimitri stood, inviting me to sit down.

"You look stunning!" he exclaims, kissing my cheek, then breathing into my ear. I pulled Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia, Eddie and some of my other bridesmaids to meet me at the roof, although the boys had no idea of what we had planned. After the long ride up, the hovercraft was all set to go, 'Just married' printed on the back in italics.

"It's wonderful, Rose, but what are we gonna do with it?" Dimitri asks.

"Ride it?" Lissa butts in.

"I have a surprise for you…" I say, pulling him into the craft, setting it on its planned route. About halfway into the sky, I hit the brakes and hard. I turn to look at the girls all fighting as a crowd, for the bouquet I was going to through. Lissa, still holding Amber, snuck out of the traditional throwing of the bouquet, which was nicely caught by the one and only Mia.

Everybody laughs and giggles, I let go of the brakes, only to have the craft fly ahead in a jerking motion, soon gliding through the sky, and into the dawn of a new day…

_To Be Continued… _

**A/N – Wow…this chapter took, unexpectedly, long to write, a week or so? Anyway, yes this is a short chapter but I have some things in store for the next chapter… **

**Review!~ **

**~LilWinx**


	21. The Siberian Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction; it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – Arrrgghhh! FanFiction is blocked on my school computer! GAY AS! Excuse my language…*Sigh* maybe it was never meant to be…**

**Chapter 21**

The auto-pilot took us to our destination lightly, faster than plane I took to get there. We landed onto the soft sandy dirt of Dimitri's hometown, Baia. We could only stay for a few hours but I think that would have been long enough to celebrate. Dimitri was the first to jump out of the craft and land straight into his mother's arms, whom I told that we were going to be there.

"Mother," he whispers, as she showers him and thousands of welcoming kisses.

"Dimitri, my boy! I thought I would never see you again…you just disappeared," she cries.

"I…that is my fault something bad happened so we headed back to America," I reply, from my distance. I was soon after joined by Viktoria, who gives me her warm welcomes.

"Nice to see you again Rose, but I thought you were…you know," she demonstrates a sweeping motion over her belly, symbolising pregnant.

"Lost it, you know, fighting is too much for the child,"

She looks into my eyes and smiles, turning to look at Yeva, slowly strolling her way out of the Belikov house, finding her way to her grandson. Olena turns to take Yeva back inside, soon followed by Dimitri.

I take a seat next to Dimitri, who wraps his arm around my shoulder. Viktoria was the first to spot the identical rings that fit onto our fingers.

"You guys got married?" she yelps, jumping out of her seat.

Dimitri looks at me, confused, thinking that I already told them, since I made them aware that we were coming, "You didn't tell them?"

"No…I thought I would be a surprise, for both of you."

Olena stands and crosses the room, she looked delighted and happy as ever. "Oh my dear! Dimitri, you married such a wonderful girl! However she is Dhampir and she cannot produce a child with you though."

I look at Olena in shock, did she not know that I was pregnant with Dimitri's child before? Viktoria shakes her head in my direction.

"You didn't tell her?" I ask.

"No…it never came up," Viktoria replies.

"Mother, my angel is special, she is shadow-kissed. She is unique, she can have my kids," Dimitri says, standing to lock his eyes with his mother's.

"It is true, Mother. She can!" Viktoria laughs.

"Then it is a time for celebration!" Olena yells, Sonya and Karolina comes bursting through the room, in delight, knowing that their brother had returned.

"My brother, you are alive!" Sonya cries, both girls wrapping their arms around him, causing him to gasp desperately for air.

Paul comes running into the room, holding a baby, followed by a young girl.

"Uncle Dimitri!" Paul yells.

"Paul!" Dimitri cries, slipping out of the tight hug, he was engulfed in.

"Meet Bailee," Paul hands Bailee to Dimitri, but automatically Bailee screams and thrashes in his arms.

"I'll take her," Sonya insists, taking her daughter.

"PARTY!" Paul yells, out of the blue.

"Yes, Paul…Party! Let's go set up!" Olena shuffles out of the room, Karolina and Viktoria hot on their trails.

"You…" Yeva mutters, gesturing me over, "Have gift…sometime Strigoi…"

"I…Yes…Yeva that is true," I reply.

"You also hold the possession that my grandson will treasure for life," before I could question what she meant, she dozes off into her sleep. Dimitri and I were alone in the lounge room.

I wrap myself in his arms,

"Thank you! This is the best surprise, I've had my entire life, and it is from the woman I love the most."

I kiss him, lustfully.

"EWWW! YUCKKYYY!" Paul yells from the door, "UNCLE DIMKA IS KISSING!"

"Paul, where did you go! Come back!" commands Olena, from the neighbouring room.

Yeva wakes to the noise and shuffles back into her room. Dimitri laughs.

"I love you, Roza,"

"I know…I love you too."

I lean my forehead into his, kissing him, ever so slightly.

A loud squeal, sears my ears. Turning to see Paul, rubbing his eyes, which I believe meant he wanted to get the image of us kissing out of his head.

"You guys are gross, did you know when you kiss you give each other thousands of bacteria into each other's mouths!"

"Yuck! Paul…Where'd you get that!" Dimitri laughs, flicking a towel that lay on the couch at Paul.

"Ok that put me off kissing you," I say, about the hurl, running into the bathroom.

"Come on!" he yells after me.

Coming out of the bathroom, stood Olena, worried.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I'm fine, just Paul made me fell utterly disgusted."

"Ah…the kissing germ fact."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about that…Now come…" She takes me into the backyard, almost the whole town of Baia came to join the party.

"Rose, how are you feeling?" Dimitri asks, letting me slip my hand into his arm.

"Better."

"Anyway, the party is on!" Paul yells. Throwing his hands in the air, then pumping music into the backyard.

A young couple joins us at the table, introducing themselves.

"Hello, my name is Oksana and this is my Husband, Mark"

"Hi, I'm Rose. You know Dimitri right?"

"Yeah, I do." Mark replies.

"Yeva came around a few days ago, asking about being Shadow-Kissed and mentioned you. Are you?"

"Yeah…I'm Shadow-Kissed…"

Mark and Dimitri leave the table, doing their own man-hug, joining the rest of the party.

"Mark is a Dhampir and you're Moroi, isn't that illegal?"

"Marring a fellow Dhampir is too…"

"Touché,"

"Anyway, where is your Moroi?"

"In America, under very careful supervision."

"You left her…"

"I'm only here for a few hours, I'll be back with her soon."

"I hope so…"

We talked for another minute, until the alarm went off in my pocket. The hovercraft was not alone.

I jump over the fence and into the front yard, where a few boys had begun touching the craft.

"Take you hands off the craft and take 3 giant steps backwards." I command

"Why can you tell us what to do?" One of the boys ask.

"Because it is my craft, and you are touching my property."

"Nice piece of junk you've got here," the boy says, kicking the craft.

"Junk? Or are you talking about yourself?" I reply.

"Ah! Smart one."

I look at his neck, unpromised. Yet, he was Dhampir, and over 18.

"Back off Denis!" Dimitri calls from behind.

"Dimitri! Long time no see! We shall catch up again next time, Come Athur and Lev."

"You right?" Dimitri asks.

"Yeah…Lets head back."

As we got back to the party, Olena was calling for a toast.

"To my Dimitri and his new wife Roza!" she holds the wine glass over her head and takes a sip from it. The audience follow her actions. "Dimitri! Roza! Come join me!"

We head towards the centre of attention, all eyes locked onto our movements. Many people appeared shocked to know that Dimitri had married a Dhampir.

We celebrate for another hour, soon the sun flies over the sky and we fade into the darkness.

"Goodbye, Mother….take care." Dimitri says, as he parts with his mother.

"Bye, my boy, come visit soon…" she cries, patting his shoulder.

"Of Course, Bye Paul, Bailee, Vik, Sonya, Yeva and my darling sister Karolina," Dimitri hugs them all one by one, it was heart wrenching to watch the parting of a family.

"Goodbye Everybody," I say, butterfly kissing all of them. Then jumping into the hovercraft, and starting the engine. Dimitri gives his family one last hug and joins me in the craft. And we hover in the air waving goodbye.

**A/N – Haha! Just a random chapter I added for the fun of it! Anyway…back to the real scenes in HQ ~ REVIEW!~**

**~LilWinx**


	22. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction; it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – So bored…writing during class…**

**Chapter 22**

After returning from Baia, everything returned to normal, however, this time I was married to Dimitri. I remember looking through his eyes and seeing the love for me. As I watched him, I realised my whole world was in front of me, my life, soul and happiness was from him. I kissed his soft lips and ran my hands over his face. We dozed into the world of our dreams…

_It was dark, the HQ stood empty, everything damaged…_

_A familiar face appeared in front of me, as I reach out to him, my hands slip through his fingers. He flew backwards, creating a gap between us. I open my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Kairan strode into the dream, taking a hold of Dimitri, pulling him further away from me. I yell to him._

I jump in shock, my heart pounded violently in my chest, as I looked at the time, it was 4 in the morning. I was becoming haunted by my dream, I kept thinking through the night at what my dream meant.

"_You have really left me with no choice, Rose, I asked you to join me but you refused. Now you will face the inevitable."_

The words seared its way into my mind, burning the words onto my memory. I awake once more, to stare at the ceiling. Fear and pain raced in my blood, my body shivered, still seeking the comfort of Dimitri. But he was not there, I look at the time which read 7:30. I slip my feet out of the quilt, and my feet were welcomed by the cold metallic floor of our room. My knees buckle from under me and I tumble to the floor, my hands shook rapidly, as I lift myself from the floor. This time my feet held me long enough to get to the bathroom, after washing my face, the fear and dread lifted its way out of my mind, allowing me to think properly and stop shaking.

A loud siren, smashed its way through the walls, shaking them at the same time. My pager vibrated and screeched loudly, making me jump out of my skin. I step into the corridor, where Moroi run frantically in my direction. I slip to the side of the corridor to be intervened by Dimitri.

"What is going on!" I yell, over the sirens

"What?" he replies.

"What is going on!" I repeat

"What?"

"I said WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"What?" he yells, still confused. Frustrated, I run out into the main area, as large men roam the HQ, trashing everything in its place. Somehow I had no idea who these people were, they didn't seem Moroi or Dhampir…they were Strigoi…

The siren stops, my eyes were on Ms. Karp who led the pack that trashed the HQ on their way in. Gasps echo each other, as the Moroi panic at the current situation. The pack of Strigoi held shotguns in their hands, fully loaded. Blood seeps through the tables, leaking onto the feet of the Strigoi, their noses twitch at the scent of blood, and so does mine. My senses sharpen and my blood boils as my anger rips through my mind.

I looked at Dimitri, we had no choice the only way was to kill them. I lift my arm, gun at the ceiling and fired. At first, Fire Moroi shot a wall of fire at the pack of Strigoi, then followed by guardians, staking or shooting Strigoi as they go. Blood leaks out of the dead bodies that lay on the floor, some alive and grasping their wounds. Moroi were being killed and fast, heavy machine guns fire through the elevator door, as more Strigoi invade the HQ.

I run back towards the dormitories where Lissa was. Strigoi were getting closer and closer to the corridor, Christian was obviously fighting off most of them, setting them alight.

"You douche! Let me stake them!" yells the guardian nearest to Christian, who continuously burned the Strigoi to their moment of death.

"No way am I letting them get anywhere near my wife and baby!" he replies.

I run faster into the dormitories, picking up speed. Down the corridor and into the Lissa's room, tears filled her eyes, Amber cuddled into her arms. I grasp them both in my arms, promising that everything would be ok. Even though I had the utmost feeling that this situation will not turn out the way we wanted it to.

Slowly I got up and took the girls to the medical centre, hiding them in the titanium vault, locking the doors on my way out. Christian joined me in the fight. I dodged the gunshot that flew past my head, flipping onto the tables that once held our most advanced computer; I glided over the wheelie chairs, ducking yet another bullet.

Fury races through me, urging me to kill everybody in the room, bloodlust was overwhelming as the bloodbath continued. I sight Eddie and Mia, fighting alongside each other more Strigoi entering the HQ, flowing in like water. There was no way we could fight off this many, our numbers were down and dead people lay all over the floor.

I turn to see Ms. Karp, fighting for her survival, I take out my gun and aimed at her heart. She falls face first onto the floor.

"You alright?" Adrian asks, scaring the jeepers out of me.

"Yeah? You?"

"It hurts to see people dead."

"Very…"

"Go kill some Strigoi…I handle this area."

"No, head to the medical centre vault, keep Lissa safe, and Amber too. Christian is fighting them off right now."

"Sure."

We spilt up, I ran towards the elevator, shooting every Strigoi I see, they fall to the ground like dominoes.

A Strigoi pulls out his gun, aiming at Dimitri, who was fighting off two Strigoi. Kairan appears in front of me, out of nowhere had he come. Head held high, he looked me in the eye, pulling out the gun out of his belt, aimed it at me... Face to face…

I watched Dimitri stake the Strigoi around him, he sprints into my direction, coming straight towards Kairan.

"Any last words?" Kairan asks.

A bright light shines through the room, blinding me from seeing what was happening, I turn to find, the light was coming from the medical centre. The light clears and Strigoi drop to the floor, all wounded to the brink of death. Words turn into a gasp in my mouth, as Dimitri jumps, and stake Kairan from behind. Silence fills the room.

The silence echoes itself, creating silence that feels everlasting, until there was a gunshot. I see the Strigoi that aimed his gun at Dimitri earlier, smiling. I turn to look at Dimitri, who lay dead still on the floor.

"DIMITRI!"

**A/N – Wow…kill me.**

**~LilWinx**


	23. The Ulitmate Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction; it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – Phew! Well…**

**Chapter 23**

"Get Lissa!" I cry, as I clutch Dimitri's gunshot wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Christian runs in the direction of the medical centre.

"Rose…" Dimitri whispers.

"Don't try to talk…Promise that you will fight this until Lissa gets here…" I say, tears gushing out of my eye sockets.

He nods slowly, trying to gasp that final air. Lissa comes running into the bloodbath and takes Dimitri's hand.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I can't heal him if he has a bullet still inside him, it can be lethal if we leave inside him,"

Adrian butts into the circle of Moroi who gathered around Dimitri, soon Mia and Eddie join too. I lift my hand off the wound, and blood was no longer gushing from it. Suddenly, Adrian lifts Dimitri off the ground and takes him into the medical centre's operating room. Dr. Ivanov follows Adrian, and into the room. Mia holds my shoulder, as I fall to the floor, crying next to the blood that spilled out of Dimitri's body.

"I stopped the bleeding…" she mutters.

"Using magic?"

"Yes…blood is like water, and I can control it. Dimitri is strong, he can fight this."

I didn't notice but I smiled, knowing Dimitri will get through it. The dream made sense now, Kairan planned to kill Dimitri, make me lose the person I loved, and Kairan was the one to take him away. My dream was a prophecy. The elevator dings, as it lands on our floor. Alchemists stroll into the HQ, all in shock as they notice the blood and death that flew in the air. One by one the dead bodies were removed from the floor, and the count was on.

I sat there watching the Alchemist clean up, their potions worked like miracles, cleaning away the Strigoi bodies. In the end, a chart was given to me, showing who many people had died. The numbers were horrible, more Moroi and Dhampirs died than Strigoi. We were dangerously outnumbered, Moroi began crying in grief as they were told that their loved one was dead, and I was about to become one of them.

Adrian stands at the door of the medical centre looking me in the eye, catching my attention. I bring the chart with me as I slowly walk towards him, to where I would find that Dimitri was dead.

"He lost a lot of blood…" he says,

"I already know that…" I reply, trying to stop crying.

"Although…he…is…"

"Just tell me, I can handle it."

"I'm sorry…but he's alive and he's still in critical condition…"

I look at him, he smiled.

"You're joking with me?" I yell.

"No! No! Definitely not…You can go see him."

Walking into the room, and looking at his face, created a hole my chest where my heart used to beat. I didn't like looking at him like that. Weak and vulnerable…

Lissa joins me as I take my steps into the room.

"Can this wait?" she asks, trying to pull me back out of the room.

"What?"

"I want you to test yourself…"

"On what?"

"On this…" she takes out a box, with the bold letters P-R-E-G-N-A-N-C-Y printed on it.

"Why?"

"I have a feeling that you are pregnant…that is why."

"Fine," I take the test from Lissa's hand and head into the bathroom.

As I come out, Lissa raids me.

"What did it say?"

"You find out for yourself…" I hand the pregnancy test to her. She jumps in joy as she finds the word pregnant on the display.

"Really!"

"You don't say?"

"Dimitri is going to love the news!"

I had no real reaction to the result, I was in no mood to think about something like this. I leave Lissa to her delight and joy, so I could lay in the bed with Dimitri, by his side.

I must've laid there for hours, because Dr. Ivanov comes in, and guides me back outside.

"Rose, go get some sleep it is late now…I'll take care of Dimitri," he suggests.

I walk back to the main area, joined by Sydney, who handed me a ball.

"It's Kairan…" she says, sympathetically.

More tears pour down my cheeks, I rolled the ball between my fingers. Sydney took me to my room, and placed me on the bed…me and Dimitri slept on every night. It felt so empty without him there, she sat next to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. We sat there for minutes, until Adrian runs past with Lissa. I jump to my feet and head to the doorway, they paced down the corridor and turned into the direction of the medical centre.

I chase Lissa and Adrian into the medical centre, nurses and Moroi rush in and out of the ICU. When I reach Dimitri's room window, Dr. Ivanov pumps his weakening heart.

"Dimitri…" I gasp.

Adrian accompanies me at the window, taking a hold of my neck and drawing my head closer to his chest, where I begin crying.

"He'll be fine…" he reassures, patting my head. I turn to the window, and light glow comes from Dimitri's body. Lissa was standing far away from him, trying hard not to heal him while he was dead.

The monitor attached to the monitor of Dimitri's heart, beeps, showing signs of a heartbeat. Lissa rushes to the side of Dimitri and takes his hand. I could feel the Spirit leaving her body and into Dimitri.

"His aura I brightening, Rose," Adrian says. Eddie and Mia enter the room, holding each other in their arms.

"Rose!" Eddie calls.

"Hey… Eddie…" I mutter.

"Oh…Rose, it's ok…" he take a hold of my arms and pull into a hug, where his warm embrace brings great comfort. I pull back and Mia takes me into a hug as well. When I leave her arms, she automatically takes Eddie's hand.

I step towards the window, Dimitri was awake, and coughing.

"Roza…" he gasps. Dr. Ivanov, turns to the window and gestures me in.

As I reach Dimitri's bed, I take his hand, noticing that I was holding the ball of Kairan's Strigoi body, I put it onto his pillow.

"He is your kill, you can keep it," I mumble, sliding my fingers along the contours of his cheeks.

"I love you, my darling Roza," he whispers.

"I love you too,"

"Rose Hathaway?" asks a man at the door. I recognised him as the head Technician, "The hovercraft is ready for you now."

"For what?"

"To take you and Lissa to the new Royal Court,"

I stare at the man in shock, they built a new Court…

"Go…" Dimitri says.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"No, but I know what you're thinking."

I kiss him goodbye, and Lissa, Christian and I take the elevator to the top floor. The hovercraft was now equipped for more people. I climb into the drivers seat, and the craft takes to the sky driving us to the new court. We watch our surrounding, trying to identify the new place for the court.

"We're flying East?" Christian questions.

"We're gonna reach the deeper water soon, so where are we going?" I reply.

Up ahead was an island, with a large building smack bang in the centre. The hovercraft landed on the roof of the building, and we were kindly welcomed by Moroi and Dhampirs. Lissa and I split up, as they took us to different parts of the new court. Inside, portraits hung along the hallways of the previous Kings and Queens of the Moroi world. The final portrait was of Tatiana, with her birth and death date on the bottom.

I was taken to the Guardian centre, Guardians stuffed my face with documents of events that occurred during the war. Time flowed slowly but eventually I was taken out of the centre, and into the throne room. Where Lissa, Amber and Christian were getting measurements.

"What's going in here?" I laugh, taking my mind off Dimitri.

"Apparently there was a vote between all of the Moroi, they think I'm the most eligible to take care of the Moroi world," Lissa smiles.

"So you're caretaker?"

"You could call it that…" Christian says.

"Gahh!" yells Amber, flicking the measuring tape off her body.

"Honey..." Lissa picks up Amber, who began flailing in her arms, reaching for me, "Ok, Rose, you take her."

I lift Amber into my arms, her spirit was so gentle, I could feel it. She hugged my body and clung to my skin, pinching it.

"Oww…Amber…Stop pinching me…" I cry in pain.

"KAHH! MAMA!" she cries, reaching for Lissa, from my hands.

"Did she just say Mama?" Christian asks.

"Lissa she is all yours…" I say, putting Amber into her hands.

"Mama!" Amber giggles.

"Damn, Girl, if only you said papa first." Christian curses.

"Babu!" she yells at Christian.

"Aww…Little girl that is close enough…" he laughs and plays with her tiny hands.

"Rose…" a voice mutters, from behind me, a voice so familiar.

"Dimitri!" I yell, running to him, who sat in a wheelchair.

"Are you getting fatter?" he asks, as I sit on his legs.

"Dimitri…" I sigh.

"No she ain't getting fatter, she's pregnant!" Lissa yells from her distance.

He looks at me in alarm, I nod to agree with Lissa's words. Suddenly he wraps his arms around me, taking me into his cuddle, smiling and utterly happy.

"I hope it is a boy…" he says.

"Excuse me? It should be a girl, then she would be like me! A guardian of superiority, the female Guardian who changed the world, alongside the most handsome man to walk the Earth…" I laugh, kissing his lips.

"I'm gonna have to disagree with that…" Christian says, "Am I not Handsome too?"

Everyone in the room laughs to the comment.

The war was over…for now…

**A/N – Well…that was the final chapter did you like it? Anyway…I'm writing an Epilogue to this chapter…just so I can pass my expectations…Did you know I predicted the Chapter 23 would be the final chapter of this story? Well my friend did, she was like you should end it now…if you have no more ideas then, end it and start a new one, and so I told her, we'll see…I think I can end the story, maybe up to 23 chapters…so now…this was the final chapter…Epilogue up soon.**

**~LilWinx**


	24. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this FanFiction; it belongs to Richelle Mead, excluding the plot. Which I do not believe is in the final book or any books that have been released.**

**A/N – Like I promised the Epilogue**

**Epilogue**

After the war, everyone settle back into their original homes, if they weren't already destroyed. We housed many Moroi, who lost their homes in the war. Humans became our ally, as long as we don't interfere with them, they don't come near us. We signed a treaty with Strigoi, their new leader was Kairan's Lieutenant, however, he was not one who liked killing Moroi and Dhampirs. He joined Kairan because he wanted to change Strigoi, make them focus on being like Moroi, drink from people who wanted to give away their blood and drink proportionally. Many Strigoi joined and agreed with his comments, but some still felt it wasn't what Strigoi did. Anyway the treaty states that as long as this treaty is in place, no Strigoi can kill anyone, as long as Moroi lived on Moroi grounds, especially if wards are in place.

Lissa was no longer caretaker and was crowned Queen, she revolutionised Moroi, allowing them to become what they wanted, even allowing them to marry Dhampirs. Eddie and Mia took that chance almost immediately, popping the question at Lissa's coronation dinner. Christian took the job of training Moroi using their abilities to fight for themselves, if anything came up.

And for me, I was cherished with the most precious gift, a baby boy, whom we named Bradlee. Amber learnt quickly, calling Bradlee, Bray for a nickname. He was born healthy and Dhampir, however, his blood shows more Moroi blood than Dhampir, but we'll have to see what happens when he grows up. Dimitri took the opportunity to bring his whole family to the court, to meet Bradlee. Yeva, of course, gave Bradlee a lecture on how to grow up a man, to defend his family, whenever in need.

My mother came in from St. Vladimir's, so did Abe, who left immediately after the wedding as he had other 'business' to attend to.

"Congratulations, Rose," my mother said, playing with Bradlee.

"Thanks…" I reply.

Dimitri was proud to become a father, especially because it was a boy, but I didn't mind. I was just glad that the 9 months were over.

Days after the war, flowed into months, and the days of the war, were growing further away, as the weeks in history. Known to Moroi and Dhampirs as

_The Revolution_

**A/N – Ok so that was short but…this Epilogue thing was very sudden and yah…****a****n**** Epilogue**** packed into 500 words…**


	25. Acknowledgements

**This is not a chapter…I repeat this is not a chapter…**

**Acknowledgements**

**Thank you to AmberRosalie for your utter and most respectful support and reviews…I'm glad I named the baby after you. Thank you to soon2be-guardian for you awesome reviews! Thanx to Deliciouse, for your extra long reviews, that are so enjoyable to read.**

**I hope that you all loved my story as much as I love you. I appreciate all your support and thank you once again.**

**Thanx to the people who put this story and Lovers Denial on alert or favourite. It would have been nice if you reviewed…anyway having your pen name appear on the favourite list was good enough…Well that is enough from me…and hope I come up with some other Storyline another day! **

**This is LilWinx signing out!~**

For Now...


End file.
